Bolton's baby Girl!
by Lauren-Nicole33
Summary: So this story takes place during the gang's senior year. What happens when Gabriella loses a man that is very important to her? Slight TSL the suite life of Zack and Cody crossover. Full of Fluff! normal pairings! T for lagnuage just in case!
1. Wha Whoo new story baby!

**A.N So this is my first High School Musical story. It's mostly a Troyella fluff, with Chadlor Zepay, and all of the other **

**typical couples. This takes place in the gang's senior year. Troy and Gabriella are officially a couple. Let me know what **

**you think. **

**Chapter 1**

_ "Just three more minutes till free period." _Gabriella thought. Meanwhile, Troy sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the bell

to ring. "For the announcements today, don't forget about the first home basketball game this Friday." The teacher said just as the

bell rang. Troy bolted (ha ha Troy Bolton bolted ha ha just having a moment there.) out of his seat and down the hallway. He

reached Gabriella's classroom and casually leaned against the wall. Troy grabbed her waist right as she walked out of the classroom.

"Hey." Gabriella said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "So what do you want to do for free period?" Troy asked as he took

Gabriella's hand and started down the hall. " I don't know, we could rehearse with Kelsi." Gabriella suggested. "Nah." Troy shook

his head. "Or we could shoot baskets." Gabriella joked. "I have a better idea." Troy said teasingly. He led her to his secret hide out.

"Ah, I love it up here." Gabriella said as she walked towards the railing. Troy followed and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella

turned around. Troy kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Troy lightly licked her lips, begging for

entrance. Gabriella parted her lips, and the making out continued. After a little over five minutes they pulled apart. "Bolton, I like the

way you think." Gabriella said quietly. "Do you still want a ride home after school?" Troy asked. His parents got him a new black on

black Chevrolet Spitzer for his seventeenth birthday. (see profile for picture!) "Troy have I ever turned you down for a ride?"

Gabriella asked sarcastically. "Just checking." Troy said putting his hands up in defense. Gabriella sat down on the bench. Troy sat

down next to her. She leaned into his chest. "I can't wait for the game tomorrow." Gabriella said. "Ya, me too." He kissed her which

turned into making out again. Troy and Gabriella talked/kissed until the bell signaling that free period was over. "Come on, time for

the last hour of the day." Gabriella sighed. Troy put his arm around her waist and the left for chemistry.

They walked into the

classroom. Gabriella went to sit with Taylor, her lab partner, while Troy went over to Chad, just in time for the bell to ring. (A.N. I

am only in eighth grade so I don't really know what they do in chemistry so just kinda bear with me.) "Today we will be mixing

(insert chosen chemicals here )with (insert chosen chemicals here) to make (insert some result here.)" Mr. Archer announced. "We

went over this yesterday so you know what to do let's get started." He added.

"So..?" Taylor asked. "So what?" Gabriella replied as she started on the lab. "Come on Gabi, so how was your free period I

saw you and Troy sneaking off." Taylor said. "We went to the balcony and, talked." Gabriella replied. "And.." Talyor sang. "And,

we kissed okay." Gabriella added something to the beaker. "So are we going to make shirts for the game tomorrow?" Taylor added

another ingredient. "We can make them at my house, my mom has tons of fabric paints and stuff." Gabriella said excitedly.

Mean while over with Troy and Chad. 

"Dude I am so pumped for the game tomorrow." Chad said as he carelessly added things to the beaker. "Ch.." Troy tried to say but

Chad cut him off. "I mean we are going to cream the eagles!" "Chad don't add that!" Troy warned, but he didn't listen. "Come on

we won the championship last year!" BOOM!!!!!! a huge puff of smoke blasted out of their beaker. "Troy what did you do!"

Gabriella yelled. Troy turned around. "Hey it's not my fault look who my lab partner is!" Troy said. "Chad!" The whole class

groaned. "oops?" Chad said stupidly. "Here start again and next time you two can't be partners!" Mr. Archer said and he handed

them new supplies. "Now everyone get back to work." Mr. Archer told the class. "Mr. Archer we're done." Taylor said. "Alright let

me check your work." Mr. Archer walked over to their table and checked the project. "Perfect, nice job ladies." Taylor stuck her

tongue out at Chad. Troy added some chemicals and had Mr. Archer check the project. "Looks good Troy." Mr. Archer said. The

final bell for the day rang. Gabriella turned to Taylor. "So meet me at my house around 6?" "Sure see ya later." Taylor followed

Chad out of the Classroom. Troy help Gabriella gather her stuff up and they walked out of the room. "So I'm going to go help

Sharpay in work on costumes them I'll meet you outside the locker room." Gabriella said. "Okay, I have practice til' five see you

then." Troy kissed her. "Good luck." Gabriella whispered. "Thanks see you in a bit." Troy said before turning to go into the locker

room.

Gabriella turned around and headed towards the auditorium. She walked in only to find...

**A.N **

**So what did you guys think? this is my second story, but my first HSM story, so pretty please review and to those who **

**read my other story Owen Ohio, sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I will try to tomorrow so don't give up on me **

**yet!!!! **


	2. Do you have a solar power toothbrush?

**A.N, Okay sorry it took me so long to update, but I have some changes to the story, first, this basketball game is the last one before winter break, and it is homecoming, also COUPLES are elected on that day. **

**Chapter 2**

...That it was plastered with posters of her and Troy, for homecoming king and queen. "SHARPAY!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay sheepishly came out of her hiding spot on the stage. "Yes?" Sharpay asked with a guilty voice. "Do you know something about this?" Gabriella asked. "Gabi, I'm so sorry we just really wanted you and Troy to win." Sharpay said. "Wait, we?" Gabriella said confused. "The gig is up come on out you guys." Sharpay yelled. Just then the whole drama club including Mrs. Darbus came out from behind the curtain. "Awww you guys are gonna make me cry." Gabriella said. "No time for crying those costumes won't make themselves let's move people." Mrs. Darbus said.

Meanwhile back with the hottie hot hottie Troy...

Troy walked into the gym only to find Chad and the rest of the team (including his dad) putting the same posters all over the gym. Troy walked up behind Chad. "So what play are we running today?" He asked. "Oh were not running any plays until the gym is cover with posters." Chad said without looking away from the wall. "CHAD!" Troy yelled. Chad froze. "oops." He turned around. "Don't look at me it was all Sharpay's idea." "Dad?" Troy asked. "What, I like Gabriella ever since you two started going out your game has gotten even better." Jack said. "I mean..." he blew his whistle. " Come on team start warming up!" He yelled.

(Okay assuming that they get out of school at 2:45) At four o'clock, coach blew his whistle. "Okay guys this was a great practice. I'm letting you out an hour early so that you can rest up for tomorrow, okay now with that said hit the showers." "WHAT TEAM?" Chad yelled. "WILDCATS!" The team screamed back. Everyone headed to the locker room. Troy showered off, changed and headed to the auditorium. "_Yes, I get to see Gabriella a hour early." _Troy thought. As he walked through the halls, Troy noticed that most of the school was covered in posters of him and Gabriella.

Troy walked to the backstage entrance. He snuck up behind Gabriella. Troy quickly picked her up and spun around. "AHH! Troy you almost gave me a heart attack." Gabriella said when he put her back down. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pressed his forehead against hers. "We don't want that now do we." He whispered and kissed Gabriella. "Hey what are you doing here I thought practice wasn't over until 5?" She asked. "Dad didn't want to work us too hard before the game. Ah, I see that they managed to cover the auditorium too." Troy said motioning to the posters. "Ya, just let me get my stuff and we can go." Gabriella said as she walked to the other side of the stage to get her book bag. "Okay let's go." Gabriella took his hand and they walked to the parking lot. Troy opened the car door for her. "alright, do you want to go to my house?" He asked as he started the car. "Okay but, Taylor is coming over at six." Gabriella said. Troy revved the engine before whipping out of his parking space, leaving tire marks. "Troy!" "What?" Troy gave her one of his heart melting smiles.

After ten minutes they pulled into the Bolton's large driveway. Troy opened the door for Gabriella again, and they went inside the house. "Oh hey Troy, Gabriella." Jack Bolton said. "Oh hello Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said quietly. "Gabriella, can I get you anything to drink, eat." Jack suggested. "Oh no thanks." Gabriella nervously leaned into Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella. "Dad we'll be in my room in you need us." He said. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and they went upstairs to his room. Gabriella sat down on his bed. Troy sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. "Baby what's wrong?" Troy asked. "Well..." Gabriella looked away. "Gabi?" "It's just..." "Gabriella look at me what's wrong?" Troy gently cupped her face in his hands. "You're gonna laugh at me." Gabriella said. "No, I would never laugh at you Gabi." Troy said softly. "Okay, I'm kinda afraid of your dad." Gabriella said quickly. Troy gave her his classic pouting face. "Gabi, why are you afraid of him?" "I'm just afraid that he doesn't like me or us together, and he is kinda scary when he yells at you guys during practice, or at games." Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. "Babe how could you think that? My Dad loves you like the daughter he never had." Troy said. "Really, cause I thought that he never liked me because of the singing thing." Gabriella said. "Plus it doesn't hurt that I haven't missed a shot since we started dating." Troy laughed. " You're sure he doesn't hate me?" She asked. "Positive." Troy said. He lifted her onto his lap and kissed her passionately on the lips. Gabriella pulled away and buried her head in Troy's chest, taking in his scent. "You're my girl, my baby G, my Gabi, my Gabriella." Troy whispered into her ear. Gabriella giggled. Troy gently rubbed circles into her lower back with his thumbs. "I love you Troy." Gabriella said into his chest. "I love you too Gabriella." Gabriella look up into his piercing blue eyes, and kissed him. Troy gently massaged her lower lip between his, while she did the same to his upper lip. Troy pulled Gabriella as close to himself as he could. They broke apart after about five minutes when Troy's cell phone started to ring. "You should get that." Gabriella whispered. "No, it's probably just Chad." Troy leaned toward Gabriella to kiss her but she pulled away. "Fine." Troy sighed. Gabriella slid off of his lap so that he could get the phone out of his pocket. Troy pushed a small button on the side of the phone. "Chad go away I'm busy." He said without opening the phone. (like in the gilmore girls episode where Lorelai and Rory go to the mall and find Emily.) "Troy!" Gabriella hit him on the arm. "What he has incredibly bad timing." Troy slid her back onto his lap. "What time is it?" Gabriella asked. "uh 5:40" Troy said. "I have to go soon." She said. Troy kissed her. "Come on I'll give you a ride home." Troy offered. "No, it's okay I'll walk." Gabriella said as Troy helped her off of his bed. "Well at least let me walk you home." Troy insisted. "Troy you don't have to do that." Gabriella said. "Gabriella, I know but, I want to. " Troy kissed her.

They headed down the stairs and out the front door. It had gotten very cold outside. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist. Ten minutes later, they had reached Gabriella's house. "Okay, I'll pick you up in the morning and before the game, right?" Troy asked. "Yep." Gabriella said. "Okay, see you later." Troy winked and kissed Gabriella goodbye which lingered a little longer than supposed to. "Am I interrupting something?" Taylor cleared her throat. Gabriella quickly pulled away. "Oh, Taylor I didn't hear you pull up." Gabriella blushed. "I hate to break the moment but, we need to get started." Taylor pushed past Troy and Gabriella and, walked through the front door. "I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella followed Taylor into the house.

Troy turned around and started back to his house. "TROY ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON!" (tee hee hee lol) Troy whipped his head around. "What Chad?" Troy yelled. "How come you didn't answer your phone?" Chad asked. "I was with Gabriella." Troy said, slightly annoyed. "Did you get a gift for Baby G..." Troy gave Chad an evil glare. Troy was the only person allowed to call Gabriella Baby G. "Sorry, I mean did you get a gift for Gabriella yet?" Chad asked. "No, I don't know what to get her." Troy stopped. "Do you want to go to the mall with me?" He asked. "Sure why not, I still need to get Taylor a Christmas gift too." Chad said. They walked back to Troy's house and got in his car.

After looking for what seemed to be hours. "Argh this is hopeless I can't find anything." Troy groaned. "You should get her a solar power toothbrush like I got Taylor." Chad proudly held up a small bag. Troy rolled his eyes. They turned the corner at the exact time Sharpay did. "Ah, watch where, you're going, oh hi Troy." Sharpay said. "What are you doing here?" Chad asked. "Shopping duh!" Sharpay said annoyed. "Where are your bags?" Just then Ryan came around the corner carrying about one hundred shopping bags. "Let me guess you're here to get Gabriella a present but, you don't know what to get her right, and Chad probably just bought Taylor a solar power toothbrush or something stupid like that." "Yep!" Chad once again proudly held up his bag. Sharpay started walking and the boys followed. "Now Troy, you can never go wrong with jewelry so that's probably your best bet. As for the hairball I thinks there's no hope." Sharpay led them to a fancy jewelry store and walked away. Troy looked at some of the rings and found the perfect one. It was a sliver band with a little diamond on each side, leaving a spot for it to be engraved. "Right now it's only fifty dollars to get that engraved." Bob the sales guy said. "Yeah okay I think I'll take it." Troy said. Bob unlocked the case, took out the ring , then grabbed a piece of paper. "What would you like it to say?" He asked. Troy thought for a moment the it hit him. "This could be the start of something new." Troy said. "Okay it will say This could be the start of something new. Your total will be $150." Troy took out the money from his wallet and paid for the ring. "Okay it will be done in about two days." Bob said. "Okay thanks, Chad let's go." Troy yelled. They walked back to Troy's car and went home.

**Mean while back with Gabriella and Taylor...**

Gabriella and Taylor were putting the final touches on their shirts. "So are you excited for the homecoming dance tomorrow?" Taylor asked. "To tell you the truth, I more excited to get a break from school." Gabriella giggled. "I hear that! Okay I'm finished what do ya think?" Taylor held up her shirt. It was a white t-shirt with go wildcats written on the front in red and silver sparkle paint. The back said Danforth push it to the limit in the same colors. "It looks cool, how bout mine?" Gabriella held up her shirt. Gabriella had drawn a colorful wildcat on the front under the words GO TROY in red and silver sparkle letters. The back said BOLTON'S BABY GIRL in the same colors as well with some sparkly orange basketballs. "Oh my gosh Gabi, yours is so good." Taylor exclaimed. "Really? Do you think that Troy will like it?" Gabriella asked. "Troy will love it." Taylor said. Taylor checked her watch. "Oh shoot I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago I better leave." Taylor quickly packed up her stuff. "Bye I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said. Taylor ran out the door in a hurry.

Gabriella quietly cleaned up their mess of glitter and paint when the TV caught her attention. "10 men injured while searching for a supposed bomb in Iraq." Gabriella turned off the TV and went upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Gabi dinner's ready." Her mom called. "Mom I'm not hungry." Gabriella yelled back. "Okay I save some for you later." Gina called.

Gabriella silently cried until she heard a tap on her balcony door. She looked over at the clock. "_11:00 why is he coming so late." _Gabriella thought. Troy could see her shadow from outside. He tried the handle it was unlocked. "_I'm going to have to talk to her about that." _Troy thought. He opened the door and saw Gabriella crying on her bed. "Gabriella?" Troy immediately put his strong arms around her. Gabriella turned around and buried her head in his chest. "Baby G, what's wrong?" Troy kissed her top of her head. "I just really miss my Dad." Gabriella whispered. "Shh Gabriella it's okay he'll be back soon don't worry." Troy said soothingly. "I just saw on TV how these people got hurt looking for bombs, Troy what if he gets hurt or killed." Gabriella cried. "Baby don't think that. He's going to be okay." Troy gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You're right Troy, hey what are you doing here anyway?" Gabriella laughed. "Hey can't a guy come say goodnight to his girl?" Troy kissed her. "Well I guess I better go." Troy started to get off the bed but, Gabriella pulled him back down. "Wait, stay with me." Gabriella gave him a pouting face. "Gabi I can't." Troy said. "Pleaseee." Gabriella begged. Troy kissed her and she kissed him back. He put the most passion he could into the kissed, and they started making out. Gabriella pulled away. "Why do you have to be such a good kisser?" She whispered. "It's one of my many good unknown qualities." Troy laughed. "At least stay a little longer?" Gabriella pleaded. "Fine." Troy wrapped his arms around her and they laid down. "I love you Baby G." "I love you too Freaky Callback boy."

The next thing they knew Gabriella's alarm clock was buzzing. "Gabriella wake up!" Gina walked into her room. "And Troy sweetie next time you come over feel free to use the front door." "MOM! How did you know he was here?" Gabriella giggled. "Well I..." She started. "She probably saw my car." Troy interrupted. "Yeah, After I called you over here." Gina added. "Why did you call him here?" Gabriella questioned. "You needed someone to talk to." Gabriella looked a Troy. He shrugged. "You guys need to get up." Gina said as she walked out of the room. "Troy, you're going to be late to school If you have to go back to your house to get ready." Gabriella said. "I got my warm ups in the car which happens to be what the team is wearing today" Troy smirked. "I don't even want to know why." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I have to get ready." She pecked him on the lips and disappeared into her bathroom.

Gabriella showered, blew her hair dry, straightened her hair, did her make up, put on her jeans and the shirt she made last night in record time. While, Troy got the clothes out of his basketball bag in his car, took a shower then got dressed. "Gabriella let's go!" Troy pounded on her door. "Wait down stairs I have to make my grand entrance." Gabriella yelled. Troy walked down the stairs and waited on the couch. Gabriella finished tying her red chucks and looked in the mirror. "Perfect." "Oh Troy." Gabriella called as she walked down the stairs. "What do ya think?" Gabriella spun around and struck a model like pose. "So that's what you and Taylor where doing." Troy laughed. "I love it, wait let me see the back again." Troy said. "Bolton's Baby girl." He read out loud. "Damn Straight." Gabriella slapped him on the arm. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Come on we have to go." Troy started walking to his car. "Kay, Hold on." Gabriella ran into the kitchen and grabbed two Frappuccinos then ran back outside and got into the car with Troy. "Here ya go." She handed him one of the drinks. "Thanks Baby G." Troy said before peeling out of the driveway.

By the time they got to the school Gabriella was bouncing off the walls. Troy was banging his head on the steering wheel. "Now I remember that you can't have caffeine in the morning." Troy whined sarcastically. "I know my dazzling beauty made you forget." Gabriella joked. "You know it." Troy kissed her cheek and pulled into a parking space. They got out of the car and Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist. They walked to their home room class which had been the same ever sophomore year Darbus.

Troy and Gabriella took their seats next to each other, in front of Chad and Taylor. "Hi Gabi." Taylor walked into the room. "Urgh, CHAD GET IN HERE IT DOESN'T LOOK THAT BAD!" Taylor walked back into the hall and drug Chad into the room. Everyone gasped. "Holy shi..." Gabriella quickly put a hand over Troy's mouth. Chad's hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Troy what's the big deal he's hair is just pulled back?" Gabriella removed her hand from his mouth. "Gabriella, Chad has had a fro every since he was a baby. Something like that could jinx our game." Troy said seriously. "Oh my god." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I know, they are so obsessed with this stupid game." Taylor took her seat behind Gabriella. "Alright class let's get started." Ms. Darbus said as the bell rang.

The day went on as usual until lunch. Coach Bolton ordered the team pizza to make sure that the guy's actually ate something for lunch. Troy walked Gabriella to the Lunch room and stopped just outside. the doors. "Hey, my dad is making us eat pizza for lunch in the locker room today." Troy said. "In the locker room?" Gabriella questioned. "I know I don't want to go I want to eat lunch with my Baby G." Troy whined. Gabriella blushed. "Oh that's okay I'll just eat lunch with Taylor." She kissed him and turned to go into the cafeteria. "Hey Baby G wait!" Troy grabbed her arm. "Grab Taylor and meet me on the balcony in five minutes." Troy kissed her again and ran off. "And don't buy any lunch!" He called over his shoulder. "Okay see you in a minute." Gabriella ran into the cafeteria and found Taylor sitting down with a sack lunch. "Hey Tay." Gabriella sat down next to her. "Urgh, this sandwich looks disgusting." Taylor complained. "I don't know what Troy is planning but he wants us to meet him on the balcony." Gabriella said. "Sure why not."

They got up and snuck up the stairs to the balcony. They reached the top only to find... Chad and Troy sitting there with two slices of pizza in each hand. "Oh thank god!" Taylor threw her lunch away in the nearest trash can and sat down on the bench next to Chad. "Aww Troy." Gabriella took the pizza from Troy's hand and sat down on his lap. "How did you take so much pizza and sneak off with out your Dad noticing." Gabriella asked. "Well... my Dad assumed that I would want to eat lunch with you so he demanded that I take some pizza to you." Troy said. "And Chad just eats a ton so no one really noticed." He added. They finished their pizza and talked until the bell signaling that lunch was over rang. "I'll see you free period, and for the pep rally." Gabriella kissed Troy and walked to her next class. She was a teacher's aid for Ms. Darbus, while Troy was in American History with Mr. Richardson. One of His favorite teachers because usually all they do is goof off during the hour.

"So I'm sitting on the couch waiting for the wife and my dog Rufus is biting my feet wanting to play, So I do a friggn ninja attack on him and put him in the sleeper when all the sudden BAM! Rufus smoked me on the chin with his back paw!" Mr. Richardson was telling the class the classic story how his dog "smoked him on the chin." since it was the last day until winter break he didn't want to do any work. At about 10 minutes to the bell there was a quiet knock on the door. "COME IN!" Mr. Richardson yelled. Gabriella shyly walked into the class room. "Aw come on Montez you interrupted my story about the time I smoked Austin with shalaylay stick." Mr. Richardson's supposed "shalaylay stick" is just a desk leg. Of course he never actually hits people so don't worry. "Sorry Mr. Richardson but Ms. Darbus wants to see Troy." Gabriella said nervously. "BOLTON! get outta my sight." Mr. Richardson yelled. "Uh okay." Troy got his stuff and walked towards the door. "Good luck at the game tonight! Later Bolton's Baby Girl!" Mr. Richardson called as Troy walked out the door. Gabriella blushed and followed him out.

"So what does Darbus want?" Troy sighed. "Who said it was Darbus that wanted to see you?" Gabriella smirked . "Gabriella Montez you little sneak." Troy laughed. "Well it's one of my many good unknown qualities." Gabriella tried to mimic Troy. Troy led her outside of the auto shop. (The spot where he hid from his Dad in the movie while he was trying to get to the callbacks)"Besides we have to rehearse with Sharpay and Ryan during free period which gives us about ten minut..." But Troy cut her off by placing his lips over hers. He pulled away. "Sorry Baby G but, you wouldn't shut up." Troy kissed her again and they made out until the bell rang. "Come on we better go." Troy said. He put his arms around her waist and went back inside the building. "Hey Troy, why did Chad pull his hair back?" Gabriella asked. Troy laughed. "Well in boy's basketball there are some really strict rules on how long your hair can be. It can't cover your eyes, or all of your ears when you play. So lately the officials have been on his case about his hair. And Chad will not cut his fro so..." Troy said. "Ah, hints the ponytail." Gabriella laughed. They walked into the auditorium just as the bell rang. "Alright Sharpay, Ryan, Montez and Bolton we will be working on your song from the second act let's get started." Ms. Darbus said. The group walked on the stage and got ready. Sharpay and Ryan did there little lipy sound thingy. Troy look at Gabriella as if saying "What the hell are they doing?" She just shrugged her shoulders and waited for them to finish. "Alright you guys ready?" Sharpay asked. The music started and Troy began to sing:

Troy:

Ya never know what you're gonna feel,oh

Ya never see it coming

Suddenly it's real

Gabriella:

Oh, never even crossed my mind,no

That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:

All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do

I never even noticed

That you've been there all along

Chorus

Troy & Gabriella:

I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take my eyes off of you

All it took ... Was one look

For a dream come true

Yea yea yea yea oh oh

Ryan:

Yeah, we got a good thing going on

Sharpay:

Oh,right here is right where we belong

Both:

You never really know

What you might find

Now all I see is you and I

You're everything I never knew

That I've been looking for

Chorus

Ryan & Sharpay

All:

Can't take my eyes off of you

Oh,oh,oh yeah

So let the music play

Can't take my eyes off of you

Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger

And I never ever felt this way

Troy & Gabriella:

Alright, I see everything

In your eyes... Oh yeah

Alright, something's happening

Cause everyone's around but

You're the only one I see

Chorus

I can't take my eyes off of you

Feelings like I never knew

I can't take my eyes off of you

From the start... Got my heart

Yeah, you do

Can't take my eyes off you

(see profile for music video I love this song!!)

"Nice work every one now let's try it again. From the top!" Ms. Darbus started the song again and they sang it for the rest of the hour. Finally to their relief the bell rang. "Will the basketball team and the homecoming nominees please report to the gym for the pep rally after checking in with their seventh hour teacher." A voice said over the intercom. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. They walked to Mr. Archer's class. "I know Bolton and Montez you're leaving for the pep rally have fun." Mr. Archer said with out looking up from his desk. "Good luck." Taylor mouthed to Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella left for the gym.

"Okay our announcers Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans will read your name, you are supposed to walk out on to the Basketball court in this order, First will be Braley and Joe, then Troy and Gabriella, followed by Jena and Matt. Braley and Joe I want you guys to stand right here, Troy and Gabriella I want you to stand on center court, Jenna and Matt I want you to stand here." Mrs. Horton the cheerleading coach said in pretty much one breath. "Okay the boys basketball team will be sitting in the front row so go ahead and take a seat. On the end of the Row I want Troy and Gabriella, behind them I want Braley and Joe behind them, I want Jenna and Matt." Mrs. Horton took a breath while the boy's team and along with the nominees sat down. "Alright on the second row I want the girls basketball team and that should do it. The other students should be arriving here..." As if on cue the rest of the school filled into the gym.

(A.N. okay so picture it like this the bleachers are pulled down on both sides of the gym. On the Home side of the gym, you know the side were the teams chairs sit when they are playing, anyway on the home side of the gym are the seniors and the juniors with the seniors on the right and juniors on the left. on the visitors side of the gym we have the freshman and the sophomores. sorry that must be really confusing but on with the story.) "Okay settle down settle down first we have a few speeches let's start with the girls basketball coach Mrs. Child!" Mr. Freeze the athletic director said into the microphone. Mrs. Child walked out to center court and gave your typical speech about the season. "And now it is my pleasure to introduce to you COACH BOLTON!" Mrs. Child ended and coach Bolton took her place on the court. "Now I'm not going to give a long speech just basically saying that we have had a fun season. I just want to say that I am extremely proud of this team. They have been through many hardships together but they have failed to lose a game all season! So I expect to see everyone in this school out here tonight at Five o'clock sharp to support these guys and show your Wildcat pride! Take it away Chad!" Chad jumped up and screamed "WHAT TEAM?" The whole school got up and screamed back. "WILDCATS!" "WHAT TEAM?" "WILDCATS!" Then the music started and the cheerleaders ran out onto the court to do their dance routine.

When the music stopped they grabbed their pom-poms and divided into the separate squads according to grade. The seniors started the classic school cheer. "HEY SENIORS!" they yelled. "HEY WHAT!" all the seniors stood up and screamed back. (you get the point that the lines alternate right.) "HEY SENIORS!" "HEY WHAT!" (now they are all together) every one started jumping up and down on the bleachers. "TWELVE TWELVE TWELVE TWELVE GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP! A WHOSH OHHH WHOSH OHHH!" All of the seniors sat back down while this repeated for each grade, everyone competing to be the loudest. Then finally all of the cheerleaders cheered together. "HEY WILDCATS!" "HEY WHAT!" The whole school yelled back this time. "HEY WILDCATS!" "HEY WHAT!" Once again everyone started jumping up and down while chanting. "RED RED RED RED GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP! A WHOSH OHHH WHOSH OHHHH"

Chad and Sharpay walked over to the announcer table and sat down while Troy and Gabriella, Braley and Joe, and Jena and Matt walked to the corner of the gym and lined up in the order that Mrs. Horton told them to. "Okay now..." Sharpay tried to say but the students were yelling too loud to hear her. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Chad yelled into the microphone. They yelling immediately stopped. "Anyway." Sharpay continued. "Now we are going to be introducing the homecoming nominees for this year." Sharpay said. "Let's get started." Chad hit a button and some cheesy elevator type music started playing. "Our first couple is Braley Ernol and Joe Nicher." Sharpay said. They couple started walking. "Joe is a proud member of your Wildcats very own chess club." Chad actually said without laughing. "And Braley is a very dedicated basketball player and your class' Vice President." Sharapy continued. "Let's hear it for Braley and Joe!" They said together. The school clapped politely with a few cheers. Sharpay wait for the clapping to stop before she started again. "And our next couple is one we all know and love." Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and they started walking. "Troy Zachary David Alexander Bolton and..." Chad knew he would pay for this later but he couldn't resist. Chad continued. "His Baby G..." Gabriella Anne Montez!" _"Yep and there's the death glare I am so dead." _Chad thought. Sharpay rolled her eyes at Chad and started her next line. "Gabriella Montez is the a proud member of the Drama club, Scholastic Decathlon team as well as your senior class president!" "And when Troy is not working hard on the court as the team captain, He can usually be found making out with Gabriella, or working with her on a new musical." Chad finished. _"And there's another death glare." _"Let's hear it for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay and Chad said together. The whole school went crazy. Screaming, clapping stomping their feet on the bleachers. Once again Sharpay waited for the crowd to settle down. "And Last but not least, Jena Freed and Matt Flounder!" "Matt is on the soccer team, when he is not shooting goals Matt enjoys doing the lighting and music for the School Productions!" "Jena is the president of the Art club. In her free time she likes to design her own clothes." Sharpay said. "Let's hear it for Jena and Matt!" They said together. The crowd politely clapped again.

"Now it's all up to you guys to decide this year's homecoming king and queen!" Chad said. "Will it be Braley and Joe?" Sharpay said. Braley and Joe jumped around and waved their hands encouraging the crowd. "Or Will it be Troy and Gabriella?" Chad said. The crowd went crazy again. Troy turned Gabriella around and pointed to the "Bolton's Baby Girl" part on her shirt. "What about Jena and Matt everyone can grab a ballot sheet to vote on your way out. You can drop them in one of the many collecting boxes which are located at every exit." Sharpay said.

Then the bell rang and school was over. As soon as most the student had left. Chad bolted for the only safe place, the boy's locker room. Gabriella wiggled out of Troy's grasp and ran out the doors towards the boy's locker room. She began banging on the door. "CHAD I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE JUST WAIT UNTIL TROY GETS HERE!" Troy immediately ran after her. "Gabriella?" Troy called. Troy put his arms around her. "Baby G I know Chad embarrassed you. I am so mad right now I can hardly see straight." "Troy, He just announced to the whole school that we make out all the time and you are the only one allowed to call me baby G. He had no right to say that, it wasn't even funny!" Gabriella look into Troy's eyes. She could see his anger rising. Troy took Gabriella's hands. "You go get you stuff and meet me back at my car while I go take care of Chad." Troy pressed his forehead to hers. "Okay." Gabriella whispered and kissed him. Troy walked into the locker room, and just as he thought Chad was hiding in one of the locker areas there. "CHAD!" Troy yelled. "Oh hey Troy." "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Troy pushed him up against the lockers. "Sorry dude I just couldn't resist myself." Chad laughed. "COULDN'T RESIST YOURSELF? YOU EMBARRASSED AND HURT GABRIELLA IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND ALL OF THE TEACHERS!" Troy drew his fist back but stopped himself. "The only reason I not going to beat the shit out of you is because I respect Gabriella and I love her. She wouldn't want me to beat you up." Troy pushed Chad into the lockers again. "But Troy I do love Gabriella, like a sister." Chad said quietly. "Well you have a shity way of showing it." Troy stormed out of the locker room and slammed the door behind him. Chad sighed and banged his head against the lockers. Little did they both know Coach Bolton watched he whole thing from his office. He slowly walked up do Chad. "You better apologize Gabriella, She's like a daughter to me." Coach Bolton said. He walked out of the locker room leaving Chad all by himself.

"Sorry I took so long." Troy said as he unlocked the car door for Gabriella. They got in and Troy pulled out. After a few minutes of silence Troy finally spoke up. "Are we going to your house or mine?" "Mine." They were silent until Troy had pulled up to her house and they had gotten out of the car. They went inside and up to Gabriella's room there was a note on the door.

_Gabriella,_

_Good luck tonight! have fun at the dance. I had to go to my sisters house and I will be staying over night there they are having a small family emergency but, nothing to worry about, and I assume that you are spending the night with Troy. I have some things to do early in the morning so I will probably see you later tomorrow night!_

_Love, _

_Mom._

They sat down on her bed. "Troy, I heard what you said to Chad.' Gabriella said quietly. "Oh, I was so mad wait how did you hear?" Troy laughed. "My locker is on the backside of the boy's locker room. I've never heard you yell that loud." Troy kissed her. "And I hope you never have to hear me that loud again." He said. Just then there was a tap on Gabriella's balcony door. "Here I got it." Troy got up and opened the door a little bit. "Chad what do you want?" Troy asked bitterly. "Can I talk to Gabriella, please?" Chad asked. "I don't know stay here." Troy slammed the door in his face. "Gabi do you want to talk to Chad or should I make him leave?" Troy asked softly. "I'll talk to him, but only if you come with me." Gabriella got off her bed and walked to the balcony. Troy opened the door and wrapped his arms around her. "Gabriella I'm really really sorry for saying that. I promise not to call you Baby G every again except for just then but I will never do it again and I took all of that out of the speech for tonight do you forgive me?" Chad held out three roses for her. Gabriella looked at Troy. He nodded and, she took the roses from Chad. "You're forgiven and thank you for the flowers they are beautiful." Gabriella kissed Troy passionately on the lips then quickly kissed Chad on the cheek. "Chad one, don't get used to that! and Two, consider this your only warning that if you ever get on this balcony again with out me here I will frigging kick your a..." Gabriella elbowed Troy. " I mean I will kick your butt! Now get out of here so I can spend some time with MY Baby G." Troy said. "I can do that, just one thing. Can I use the door this time?" Chad laughed. "Yes." Gabriella rolled her eyes. They walked downstairs. "Bye I'll see ya at the game." Chad said as he went out the front door.

Gabriella went into the kitchen to get a vase for the roses. Troy sat down on the couch and patted his lap. Gabriella sat down on his lap and kissed him passionately on this lips again. She pulled away. "I sorry Troy." He kissed her again. "For what Baby G?" "For kissing Chad, I could feel you tightening your grip around by waist when I did." Gabriella said. Troy laughed. "You didn't feel anything between you two did you?" Troy asked nervously. "To tell you the truth even though it was just on the cheek, it felt really weird!" Gabriella said. "Good." Troy kissed her again. "Sorry baby, but I have to go get ready for the game." Gabriella got off of his lap and went upstairs to her room. "Are you coming?" She called. Troy followed her up to her room.

Gabriella grabbed the red dress she wore for we're all in this together, and went into her bathroom to change. She restyled her hair and did her make up again. "Ta da!" Gabriella came out of the her bathroom. "Wow you look amazing." Troy said. Gabriella went back into her closet. "Troy do you mind if I spend the night tonight, my mom had to go to her sister's house for something and she won't be back until tomorrow night?" Gabriella made a pouting face. "As long as you bring your bathing suit." Troy smirked. She put on her shoes and grabbed her pajamas, and stuff for tomorrow. Gabriella sat down on the bed next to Troy. "Baby what time is it?" She asked. "Uh, four o'clock dang it we have to leave soon." Troy groaned. "Come on let's go." Gabriella pulled Troy off the bed. They went downstairs and got in Troy's car. "Oh my gosh I love this song!" Gabriella turned up the radio.

Daaaaaaaaance!

It's so hot

I can't stop

The music fills the room

Vibrations

Sensations

That beat goes boom boom boom

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

Watch the crazy people move

(Chorus)

Let's dance (tonight)

Show me (feels so right)

Hold me (hold me tight)

Control me

Let's dance (right now)

Take me (spin me round)

Shake me (shake me down)

Make me

Let's dance

Just like that

Don't hold back

Get crazy on the floor

We'll have fun

All day long

And then we'll still want more

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

Watch the crazy people move

Chorus

Look in my eyes

You'll realize

We can't deny

I'm into you and you're so into me

And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

Chorus.

Troy pulled into the parking lot by the locker rooms at about 4:30. They got out of the car and walked into the building. They stopped in front of the locker room door. "So I better go sit down with the other candidates." Gabriella said. "Hey, not until you wish me good luck." Troy put his hands on her hips and kissed her. He gently pinned her against the wall. Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck and kissed back. Little did they know the whole basketball team was watching them from around the corner. "Come on guys let's get out there and... what are you doing?" Coach Bolton yelled at the team. "Watching Troy's little pre-game ritual." Chad snickered. "Chad go pulled him off of her!" Coach said. "No way sir, after what happen today I better not interrupt." Chad backed away. "Good grief." Coach Bolton walked up behind them. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. Troy pulled away. "Chad you have very bad timing." He said without turning around to see who it was. "Uh, Troy." Gabriella said quietly. "Hello Gabriella." Mr. Bolton said. "Um, Hello sir." Gabriella peeped. Troy spun around. "Dad, uh, hi. Yeah I was just getting ready..." Troy stuttered. "Just hurry up will ya, you haven't even changed yet." Coach Bolton turned around and walked back into the locker room. "Good luck I better go." Gabriella kissed Troy one last time before running into the gym. Troy smirked. "Chad give it up I know you guys are watching." "Come on guys lets go." Chad and the rest of the team including Troy walked into the locker room.

Gabriella sat down in one of the big thrown chairs that had been set up at the end of the court. Suddenly all of the lights went out and the music had started to play. (AN okay you HAVE to listen to the song in my profile for this to make any sense it's let's get ready to rumble hockey mix so if ya know the song that is what is playing.) "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!" Spot lights began to go crazy. The music play for awhile before the announcer began to talk. "I PROUD TO INTRODUCE YOUR VERY OWN WILDCATS VARSITY BASKETBALL TEAM!!" " NUMBER 14 SENIOR, TROY BOLTON!" Troy ran in from the other side of the gym. The crowd went crazy. Troy grabbed a ball and winked at Gabriella from across the room. At the tootsie roll part of the song Troy started running and did a slam dunk. The crowd went crazy again he went over and gave Gabriella a quick kiss while the announcer guy continued. Everyone on the team did a slam dunk after their name was called. Finally the song ended as the team started warming up.

**AN **

**so that is the second chapter it's pretty long so ya I will probably update really soon like possibly by tomorrow before I have to take a break and work on Owen Ohio. I hope that it makes sense it's probably not my best writing but no flames please! **


	3. YAY FOR SICK DAYS!

**AN sorry it took me sooooo long to update I have had this chapter in mind but I couldn't seem to get it right so enough talking here it is...**

**o wait DISCLAIMER- ya I know I own High School musical (in my dreams and Zac Efron ;-) But I do own a High School musical DVDs and the DVD board game and the soundtrack and this cookie. dog jumps on lap and eats cookie well I DID own a cookie. Oh ya just to clear this up Sharpay is nice now. and later on there will be a TSL (the suite life of Zack and Cody) crossover!! **

**Chapter 3**

Finally the half time buzzer went off and the Wildcats were up by ten. After a few minutes Mrs. Horton rounded up all of the homecoming nominees as Troy and Chad walked out of the locker room.

Chad and Sharpay once again introduced the nominees, but this time leaving out some of Chad's speech. "Tonight our crown bearers are Dylan Hudgens and Stella Evans of Mrs. Nesbit's first grade class." Chad said. Dylan and Stella walked out onto the court carrying red velvet pillows which the sparkling crowns sat. "Okay this year's winter homecoming King and Queen are... could I get a drum roll please?" Sharpay asked. The snare drum section of the band started a drum roll. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. "TROY BOLTON AND GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Chad and Sharpay said together. Everyone started cheering. Dylan handed Troy Gabriella's crown and he gently placed it on her head While Gabriella did the same to Troy. As a tradition every year the king and queen had to kiss. Troy dipped Gabriella and deeply kissed her. A few whistles and hoots were heard from the crowd. Gabriella giggled as they pulled apart.

The candidates walked off the court and into the hallway. "Troy I can't believe we won." Gabriella said. "Ya I know. Sorry babe but I have to get in the locker room can you take this for me?" Troy asked. "Sure, I'm going to go sit with Sharpay and Taylor good luck." Gabriella took Troy's crown and kissed him. "Bye." Troy turned and went into the locker room while Gabriella walked over to Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella said. "Oh hey Gabi we can go sit down as soon as Ryan comes to take Stella home." Shapay said. "Your cousin is so cute." Gabriella said as Stella walked over to them. She was very small for her age. "Stella you did fantastic tonight." Gabriella said. "Ha I know." Stella giggled. "Uh hey Stella." Dylan tapped Stella on the shoulder shyly. She turned around. "Uh I thought that you did really good tonight and you looked really pretty as the angel in today's Christmas pageant. I thought that maybe sometime you could play with me at recess." Dylan rambled. "I'd rather share my snacks with Glenn Kind!" Stella rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't people call you a weirdo?" Dylan asked. "Evaporate tall person!" Stella snapped and turned back to Sharpay and Gabriella. "Oh my gosh." Gabriella and Sharpay giggled at the seven year old's comment. "Ugh Finally Ryan you took forever." Sharypay said to her brother. "Well I'm here now. Come on Stella it's time to go home." Ryan took Stella's hand and they walked outside. "Oh we better sit down half time is almost over." Gabriella said.

The two girls walked back into the gym and sat down next to Taylor and Kelsi. The game started and the eagles had caught up. Now with hardly anytime left on the clock the Wildcats were down by two and Troy had just got the rebound. He wasn't even barley at half court but right as the buzzer rang Troy looked at Gabriella and chucked the ball towards the basket. The crowd went silent as they watched the ball fly directly at the net and swish in.

"AND IT'S GOOD!! TROY BOLTON HAS JUST MADE A FULL COURT SHOT! WILDCATS WIN WILDCATS WIN!!" Everyone went crazy. Screaming and cheering. Gabriella ran onto the court straight into Troy's arms. "Oh my gosh Troy that was amazing." Gabriella kissed him. "Dude that was awesome!" Chad gave Troy a high five. After about ten minutes of celebrating the team finally had go back into the locker room to change but on the way back Gabriella pulled Troy aside into a vacant hallway. "I can't believe I made that!" Troy kissed her. "I know." Gabriella said. Troy kissed her again. Gabriella pulled away. "Hey um, can I ask a favor?" "Sure is there something wrong?" Troy said with concern in his voice. "Well, yes, uh no, urgh, these shoes are really uncomfortable so I was wondering if I could borrow your car keys to get my flip flops." Gabriella rambled. Troy let out a sigh of relief. "Gez, Gabriella you scared me there for a second. Just let me change and I'll go with you." "Thanks, see you in a bit." Gabriella kissed his cheek. Troy walked back into the locker room to change while Gabriella watched the other students head into the old gym for the homecoming dance. She could hear the music perfectly from the hall. Gabriella felt a something vibrating in her purse. Gabriella pulled out her cell phone. It was an IM from Sharpay.

_xxICEPRINCESS16xx: Gabi where r u?_

_BOLTON'SBABYGURL14: waiting on Troy 2 change then i'm gonna change into some more comfortable shoes. _

_xxICEPRINCESS16xx: kk, we'll meet u guys in the dance, the decorations suck! _

_BOLTON'SBABYGURL14: ah those juniors r slackers! _

_xxICEPRINCESS16xx: tell me about it!_

_BOLTON'SBABYGURL14: kk, here comes Troy c u l8ter. _

_BOLTON'SBABYGURL14 has signed off. _

**One shower, a new set of clothes and a spray of Axe later... **

Troy came out of the locker room with his keys in hand. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. "Okay let's go." Troy and Gabriella walked back out to his car. Troy unlocked the door and Gabriella took off her high heels and put on some red flip flops. "Oh wait we don't want to forget these." Gabriella stood on her tip toes to place Troy's crown on his head. Troy laughed at how much taller he was then her. He took Gabriella's tiara out of her hands and gently placed it on top of her head. They started to walk hand in hand back into the building.

"Urgh, as much as I like to dress up, I hate those shoes!" Gabriella said. "Then why did you wear them?" Troy laughed. "Because They make me some what taller and you got them for me." Gabriella blushed. "Ah what people do when they are in love." Troy hugged Her. From a distance Coach Bolton was watching them thinking about the conversation that he had with his son before the game.

**Flash Back **

"_So Troy is everything okay with Gabriella?" Jack asked. "Ya Dad everything if going great between us." Troy said. "No, I mean is she feeling sick or anything?" Jack corrected himself. "No, why?" Troy eyed his dad. "Well she just looked kinda pale and nervous back there and when she was at the house last night." Jack said. Troy placed his head in his hands. "That's probably because you scare the crap out of her." Troy laughed. "Come on I'm not that scary." "She thinks that you hate her for the singing thing and you can be just flat out scary during games." Troy said. Jack shook his head. "Just go start warming up." _

**End of Flash Back. **

"Hey shouldn't you guys be in the dance?" Jack asked. "Oh ya Dad sorry Gabriella just wanted to change her shoes." Troy said. "Okay. So Gabriella did you enjoy the game?" Jack asked. "Yes Mr. Bolton that last shot was amazing." Gabriella shyly said. "Please Gabriella, call me Jack congratulations on winning homecoming Queen." "Okay, um thank you Jack." Troy took Gabriella's hand as Jack walked away. "Awkward much?" Troy said. "Yeah." Gabriella said and they walked into the dance. Sharpay came running up to them. "Ryan just called me he has major news!" Sharpay yelled over the music. "What is it?" Gabriella yelled. "I don't know yet but he said he wants to take everyone to Ihop after the dance. COME ON!" Sharpay grabbed both of their arms and drug them to them to the dance floor.

The gang all danced to the fast songs together. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad kept getting the occasional "tone it down" look from the chaperones. After a while the Cha Cha slide came on. Every one started screaming and dancing. Ryan walked up to the group just as it was ending. "What?! NOOOOO I missed the Cha Cha slide!!!" He screamed. "Ryan don't be such a drama king!" Sharpay snapped. A few slow songs would play and Troy and Gabriella would dance then some more fast songs. "Okay kids, this last song is for the homecoming King and Queen." The D.J. (let's call him Larry) announced. Far Away by Nickelback blared through the speakers. "May I have this dance?" Troy held out his hand to Gabriella. Gabriella giggled and placed her hand in his. "Yes you may." Troy placed his hands on her waist, while Gabriella lightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**'Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

Troy started to mouth the words to the song. Gabriella was lost in his electric blue eyes.

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

"Alright now fellas this is your last chance to ask that special person to dance" Larry said softly. Some other couples started to dance.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**'Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her close. While Gabriella closed her eyes rested her head on Troy's chest. He started to quietly sing in her ear.

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Troy looked down at Gabriella and kissed her. "Okay everybody it's 11:00 and I don't care where you go but you got to get the heck out of here." Larry yelled into the microphone. The gang walked out of the school and into the parking lot. "Okay so I am taking everybody to Ihop to tell you guys my big news." Ryan said. "I need to call me parents to tell them where we are going." Taylor said. The group nodded in agreement and everyone called their parents expect for Gabriella since she was staying at Troy's. "Okay so who's car are we taking?" Kelsi asked after everyone had hung up. "I think we can all fit in my escalade if we squeeze." Ryan led the group to his white Cadillac Escalade (see profile for pictures). They all climbed in with Ryan in the Driver's seat, Zeke sat in the passenger seat with Sharpay on his lap. Chad opened the backseat door and folded down one of the seats so that Jason and Kesli could sit in the back. While Troy sat behind Ryan with Gabriella on his lap. Leaving Taylor in between Troy and Chad. "Okay is everybody in?" Ryan started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey Troy why was your Dad acting so weird before the dance?" Gabriella asked Troy. "Um..." Troy looked the other way. "Troy!" Gabriella said sternly. "I... uh... don't know." Troy stuttered. "Troy you tell me right now or else!" Garbriella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or else what?" Everyone else in the car had stopped talking.

"I'll make you tell."

"Ohhh..." Everyone said at Gabriella's remark.

"Sure y..." Gabriella quickly placed her mouth over Troy's. Gradually make the kiss deeper and more passionate she slipped her tongue in his mouth. By now everyone was grossed out and lost interest. Troy moaned softly then pulled away. "Fine I kinda told my Dad how you are afraid of him." Troy said really fast. "TROY! How could you do that?" Gabriella yelled. Now everyone else in the car started paying attention to them again. "Baby I'm so sorry but he thought you were sick because of how pale and nervous you get around him." Troy said. Gabriella smiled, rolled her eyes then turned her head away from Troy. Troy turned her head back towards him. "Baby you're not really mad at me are you?" He asked. Gabriella giggled. "No." "Ryan will you please tell me the news!" Sharpay demanded. "No, you'll find out soon enough." Ryan said keeping his eyes on the road. "Zekey Ryan is being mean to me." Sharpay whined. "Oh I'm sorry my sweet when I get home I'll bake you some more cookies." Zeke said. Troy silently pretended to gag. Gabriella slapped his arm. "Okay guys we're here." Ryan pulled into the Ihop parking lot and parked the car. Troy and Gabriella were the first people out of the car. "Troy my feet hurt." Gabriella leaned against him. "Come here." Troy picked her up and placed her back down so that she was standing on top of his feet, then he wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Gabriella laughed as Troy started walking like Frankenstein towards the building.

"Okay we have a group of nine." Ryan said to the hostess. "Right this way." The lady said bluntly. She led them to a bunch of tables that had been pushed together, one side of them had chairs and the other side was one long booth. Troy and Gabriella sat down on the booth side next to Chad and Taylor, and Jason and Kelsi. While Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan say across from them. The waitress came and took their drink orders. Since everyone already knew what they wanted she took their food orders too.

"So Ryan what is your big news?" Troy asked. "Okay, I sent a demo tape to Disney and they want me to sing a song for the Fox and the Hound 2 soundtrack!" "Wow Ryan that's great." Gabriella said. "Wait there's more, the recording studio is in Boston and All of you guys get to come with me! You should cover your ears now." "What why?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay screamed loud enough to break a glass. Troy quickly covered Gabriella's ears as well as his own. "Dang woman could you get any louder!" Chad yelled. Sharpay glared at him. "Where are we staying?" Taylor asked. "A place called the Tipton, I hear that it's like a five star hotel and it's all being paid for by Disney." "Cool, when do we leave?" Troy asked. "Three o'clock on Christmas day." Ryan said. "Man that sucks Jason and I can't go. I'm going to Paris with my Mom and Jason is going to L.A. to see his family." Kelsi pouted. "You'll have fun in Paris though." Gabriella said as the waitress brought their food orders to them.

A.N

Sry it took me so long but today I am home sick so I decided to update!! I tried to space it out better I am going to go back and fix chapter 2 so it will be easier to read. So that was basically a filler chapter. Though now I know for sure where this story is going. I'm going to start writing the chapters ahead of time now so that I can update faster.!! Gasps look at that little purple "go" button! I wonder what it does. Push it you know you want to!!


	4. Wakey Wakey and rubadubdub

**NEWS FLASH NEWS FLASH NEW PENNAME xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33 DO TAKE NOTE OF THAT **

**I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLE WAS WAAAAY TOO LONG!!**

I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLIExxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33

**A.N **

**Sry it took me so long again I have been supermondo busy with school!! Thank you to everyone of you nice people who reviewed it really helped boost my confidence! So ya I went back and fixed chapter 2 so that it was spaced out way better! Sorry about that I accidentally updated that chapter in poetry form and not story form so it got all mushed together. So enough talking on with the story.**

**DiScLaImEr -ya would I really be writing on here if I owned High School Musical? **

**WARNING... The fluffiness in this chapter is enough to make you sick!! Read at you own risk (ha ha just kidding but there is fluffiness to the max 333!!) **

Chapter 4

The gang had all finished eating and had gotten back into Ryan's car, sitting in the same positions as on the way to IHOP. Maneater by Nelly Furtado had just finished playing and Fergalicious by Fergie had just started playing.

"Do you guys think that Nelly and Fergie are in some kind of bout or something?" Chad asked. The whole car groaned. "Chad we've been through this hundreds of times before, yes we know in Maneater Nelly says 'you doing anything to keep her by your side because, she said she love you, love you long time' quoting Fergie from London Bridge, and in Fergalicious she says something about 'but I ain't promiscuous and if you suspicious all ... is fictious (**A.N is that even a word?) **Chad please give it up!" Troy said annoyed. "But I'm just saying if they got in a catfight who would win?" Chad raised his eyebrows. There was silence for a few seconds before everyone in the car laughed together and answered "Fergie!"

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's Chest and snuggled closer to him. Their fingers intertwined Troy gently stroked her arm with his free hand. Ryan pulled into the school parking lot. "Okay so everyone don't forget tomorrow is our Christmas eve eve sleepover we can go over the details for Boston there." Sharpay said as everyone climbed out of the car. Gabriella walked over and gave Kelsi a hug. "Merry Christmas Kels don't worry we'll fill you in on every thing that happens in Boston." Kelsi laughed. "I'm gonna hold you to that." They pulled away and Gabriella quickly hugged Jason.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "Come on babe let's go home." He led her to his car and they left for his house. "I can't believe that we are going to Boston for Christmas!" Gabriella said as Troy pulled into the driveway. "I know a whole what five days without any parents." Troy wiggled his eyebrows. "Troy!" Gabriella slapped his arm and reached into the back seat to get her bag. They walked into the house. All of the lights were off and the house was quite. "My parents are in bed come on." Troy whispered. He took Gabriella's hand and led her upstairs to his room.

"Hey, let's take advantage of the colder weather and get into the hot tub." Troy wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella kissed him. "Okay let me get my swim suit." Gabriella took her swim suit out of her bag and went into Troy's connecting bathroom to change. While Troy went into his large walk in closet to get his. After he changed Troy went back into his bedroom and started messing around on his lap top waiting on Gabriella.

Gabriella emerged from the bathroom wearing a powdered blue bikini top with matching bottoms. Troy didn't even glace up from his laptop. "Ah hem!" Gabriella cleared her throat. _"Wow Gabriell looks sooo hot in that bikini!" _Troy thought. "What oh sorry. Wow. You look hot!" Troy stuttered. Gabriella came over and sat down on his lap. "Really...only hot?" She kissed his neck. "I...uh...mean..." Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips. Pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. They pulled away panting. "Pretty damn sexy." Troy whispered. "Come on let's go get in." Troy tried to get up but Gabriella wouldn't let him. Instead she snuggled closer to him. "I want to stay here I'm comfy." "Come on." Troy picked Gabriella up and threw her up onto his shoulder. "Oh my gosh Troy what are you doing!" "Getting in the hot tub. Shhhh." "Grr... Well at least the views not bad." Gabriella slapped Troy's butt. "Yea well my views not that bad either." Troy squeezed Gabriella's butt and went down the stairs. They got to the deck door when Troy stopped. Just then there was a flash of lightning and a the rumble of thunder. "Uh...Troy maybe we shouldn't get in the hot tub tonight, and do you think you could PUT ME DOWN!" Gabriella said. Troy gently set Gabriella down on her feet. "Come on let's go back upstairs." Troy whispered and took her hand. They walked back to Troy's room.

Gabriella grabbed her pajamas and changed in Troy's bathroom while Troy put on a pair of track pants. "Ah your bed is sooo comfy!" Gabriella said closing as she laid down next to him. Troy couldn't help but stare, she looked so peaceful. Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her, she opened her eyes. "What?"

Troy smirked. "You have a smudge of beautiful on your face."

"Oh really" Gabriella giggled. Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Yea right here." Troy kissed her cheek. "And here." He kissed her other cheek and then her forehead. "Annnnd, here." Troy leaned in to kiss her lips but at the last second he kissed the tip of her nose. Gabriella laughed then nuzzled her head into Troy's bare chest. "Mmm I love thunderstorms." Gabriella sighed. "Me too...Most of the best times of my life have happened during or right before a storm." Troy kissed the top of her head inhaling the scent of her hair. "Really like what?" Gabriella asked. "Well the first time that I met you it stormed the next day." Troy said. Gabriella look up at him. "What? Troy it never thunder stormed at the Ski Lodge." "Gabriella I didn't say it thunder stormed. Don't you remember there was a snow storm that's why my parents decided to leave early." "Oh yea well you did say best _times_ so what else." Gabriella said into his chest.

"The triple win..." "How could I forget the triple win." Gabriella interrupted. "And the day I asked you out." Troy smiled. "I could NEVER forget that, it was the best day of my life too."

**Flashback**

It was the gang's junior year and everyone was at Sharpay and Ryan's house watching a movie. "Hey Troy, Gabriella could you get us some more popcorn." Ryan asked. As soon as they were out of earshot Sharpay spoke up. "Finally now that they're gone we have to get those two together." "Ryan how did you know that Sharpay wanted them out of the room?" Zeke asked. "Twin Telepathy" Sharpay and Ryan said together. "I say we lock them in a closet." Chad said. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Allow me." Taylor smacked the back of his head. "You know that's not a bad idea." Shapray said as Troy and Gabriella came back into the room. A few minutes later Sharpay stopped the movie. "Guys I'm bored. Let's play truth or dare." Sharpay said. Sharpay spun the TV remote and it landed on Gabriella. "Gabi truth or dare? Gabriella thought for a moment the said "uh dare..." I dare you and Troy to make out in the closet for uh...15 minutes." Before they could even object, Troy and Gabriella were shoved into a large closet.

**Meanwhile back in the living room...**

"How long to you guys think it will be before they get together?" Kelsi asked. "I give them 10 minutes." Taylor said. "I bet it will only be five." Chad remarked. "Okay you're on loser buys the winner dinner (haha that rhymes)" Taylor declared. "Oh it is sooo on!"

"So..." Gabriella said. "Soo..." Troy was very nervous.

"Troy do you think I'm pretty?" Gabriella asked randomly.

"No."

"Well, do you think I'm fat?"

"Yes."

Gabriella looked taken aback. "Troy if I just left and never came back would you cry?"

"No." Gabriella looked heartbroken and tears started to form in her eyes. She turned around and reached for the door knob but Troy grabbed her arm and held her back. "Gabriella, I don't think your pretty I think your beautiful. The only fat thing about you is your heart and if you left forever I wouldn't cry I would die." Troy said. "Troy I don't understand." Gabriella said quietly. Troy took a deep breath. He knew it was time to take the plunge. "Gabriella, whenever you walk into a room my heart beats faster. When you smile it gives me goose bumps. It kills me inside to see to cry. I want to be able to make you smile and I want to be there to wipe the tears away. Gabriella, I like you a lot no actually I think that I love you." Gabriella was silent. "Well I thought you felt the same way but I guess I was wrong." Troy sighed. With out warning Gabriella kissed him. "Troy I've felt that way about you ever since the triple win."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Then now that I now we feel the same way about each other, Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy held his breath. "Yes Troy I would love to be your girlfriend." Troy kissed her.

**End of Flashback**

Troy and Gabriella lay there listening to the thunder. Troy kissed Gabriella and pulled her as closer to him as he could. "I love you Troy." Gabriella said quietly. "I love you too baby." Troy kissed her head and slowly fell asleep.

At five thirty Troy awoke with a start to the sound of his radio going off. "Waz going on?" Gabriella asked groggily. "Sorry baby I forgot to turn off the alarm go back to sleep." Troy reached out to turn off the radio but Gabriella stopped him. "Wait I like this song." Troy pushed sleep so that the radio would turn off after it was over then wrapped his arms back around Gabriella as she nuzzled her head back into Troy's chest.

I like where we are,

When we drive, in your car

I like where we are... Here

Cause our lips, can touch

And our cheeks, can brush

Our lips can touch here

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,

When you sleep, next to me.

I like where you sleep... here

Our lips, can touch

And our cheeks, can brush

Our lips can touch here

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch

Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me

Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me

Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.

Here in your arms.

**Four hours later...**

Troy woke up again to Gabriella thrashing and kicking around in the bed. "Baby wake up it just a dream." Troy comforted her but it didn't work. "Gabriella wake up." Gabriella woke up after she realized that her knee had made contact with something. That something was actually Troy.nudge nudge wink wink ;-) Gabriella gasped. "Okay owww!" Troy coughed. "Oh my gosh Troy I am so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Gabriella said. "It's okay." Troy said. "Are you sure your okay." Gabriella scooted away from him. "Gabriella I'm fine come here." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her. "Now tell me about the dream that caused you to be thrashing around." Troy said. "Well...I had a dream that you took me to this zoo in Australia and we were petting the kangaroos then one stood up and started trying to box with me then you ran away to feed a monkey." Gabriella blushed. Troy cracked up laughing. "It's not funny!" Gabriella whined. "I know I'm sorry baby." Troy kissed her forehead. " I'm going to take a shower." Gabriella tried to get up but Troy held her back down and kissed her. "Now you can take a shower." Troy said. Gabriella laughed and walked into Troy's bathroom.

A few minutes later Troy heard Gabriella scream. "Gabriella?" Troy jumped up as Gabriella ran out of the bathroom. "Gabriella what's wrong are you okay?" "I'm fine but there's a HUGE spider in the shower." Gabriella explained. Troy rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Sure enough there was a spider in the shower. Troy took care of it and walked back out to Gabriella now noticing the fact that she was only wrapped in a towel. "Thank you." Gabriella hugged him. "No problem. Now what are the chances of me joining you in that shower?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows. "Pretty slim." With that Gabriella disappeared into the bathroom.

**A few rubadubdubs later...**

Gabriella emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Only to find Troy fast asleep again on his bed. Gabriella smiled evilly to herself before jumping on Troy. "WAKE UP!" Gabriella yelled. Troy opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll pass." Gabriella started wiggling trying to get out of his strong hold but it wasn't working. She sighed out of frustration and started lightly tracing Troy's toned chest. "Baby what are you doing that tickles." Troy said without opening his eyes. "Oh that tickles?" Gabriella said playfully. "Yea just like this." Without warning Troy rolled them over so that he was straddling Gabriella and started tickling her sides and stomach.

"OH MY GOSH TROY STOP!" Gabriella laughed.

"Not until you say Troy Bolton is the sexiest man alive."

"Never!"

Troy continued tickling her. When Gabriella's phone rang.

(**bold is Gabriella's mom **_Italic is Gabriella_.)

"_He-llo?" _Gabriella laugh. Troy was still tickling her.

"**Hello mija uh is this a bad time?"**

"_No Troy is just tickling me."_

"**Oh well I think that you need to come home."**

"_Mami is everything okay?" _

"**Um not really I think you should bring Troy with you."**

"_Okay I be home in a few minuets." _

"Troy um could you get dressed we need to get to my house." Gabriella said worried. "Sure is everything okay?" Troy asked as he climbed off of her. "I honestly don't know." Troy went into his closet and quickly changed. "Alright let's go." He grabbed Gabriella's hand and the headed downstairs to his car.

They arrived at Gabriella's house. Troy hugged her. "Don't worry baby it's gonna be okay." Gabriella nodded and they walked inside. "Mami? We're home." Gabriella called.

"I'm in the Kitchen." Troy took Gabriella's hand. Sitting in the Kitchen was Gabriella's mom and some man that Troy had never met. Gabriella gasped. "Oh my god this can't be happening!"

**Okay so I AM SOOOOOOOO SRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! So as a treat...I'M GIVING YOU GUYS A DOUBLE UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A FEW HOURS!!! R&R!! btw the song is 'Here (In Your Arms)' by Hellogoodbye. The music video is in my profile**

**Lauren 33**


	5. OH SNAP!

**AN **

**See just as I promised... Sorry it took longer than planed...but come on only ONE REVIEW...I know you guys can do better than that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mystery character that I don't want to spoil. **

**Chapter 5**

_A brief review..._

"_I'm in the Kitchen." Troy took Gabriella's hand. Sitting in the Kitchen was Gabriella's mom and some man that Troy had never met. Gabriella gasped. "Oh my god this can't be happening_!"

"Scott I can't believe your here!" Gabriella ran and hugged him. "Uh can someone please fill me in here?" Troy asked confuzzled. "Oh right sorry, Troy this is Scott my brother he's based in Las Vegas with the Thunderbirds. Scott this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton." Gabriella said. "So this is the Troy that I've heard so much about." Scott said as he shook Troy's hand. "Geez I can't believe this Scott what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. "Well I thought that I would surprise you guys by coming down here for Christmas but Mom was just telling me about the phone call she got from the Evan's about a trip to Boston?" Scott said. "Right our friend Ryan got a offer from Disney to sing a song on the Fox and the Hound II soundtrack. Mami can I go?" "Well it is Christmas but I suppose you could go BUT only if Troy goes with you." Gabriella's mom looked at Troy. "Well I haven't talked to my parents but I'm pretty sure I'm going." Troy said. "Yay! Thank you Thank you thank you!" Gabriella jumped up and down then hugged her mom. Out of nowhere Troy remembered something. _"I have to get Gabriella's ring from the mall!" _

"Uh Gabriella can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked. "Sure." They went into the hall. "I'm sorry baby but I have to go pick up your...I mean run an errand." Troy said. "Oh are you sure cause I don't want you to feel like you have to leave because Scott is here." Gabriella said. "What oh no! Baby it's not that. How bout you go back in there and spend some time with your brother and then we can all meet at Cheddar's for lunch?" Troy said. "Okay how's twelve o'clock sound?" Gabriella said. "Perfect." Troy kissed her. "I love you baby." Troy said. "I love you too."

Gabriella went back into the kitchen while Troy went outside to his car. "Gabriella where's Troy?" Her Mom asked. "He said he had to get something but wants to meet us for lunch at Cheddar's around twelve."

**A few (insert funny driving term here) later...**

Troy pulled into the mall and looked at the clock he had about a hour before he needed to meet Gabriella. "Ah Mr. Bolton I've been meaning to talk to you." Bob the Jewelry guy said. (picture the front desk guy from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Jody Racicot I think) "Okay is the ring finished yet?" Troy asked hopefully. "Well there has been a slight problem." Bob said. Troy frowned. "What kind of problem?" "Well eh...see for yourself." Bob pulled a tray off of a shelf and handed Troy the ring.

" _Thif could be the ftart os fomething new" _Troy read. "No no no! You call this slight?! What the hell happened?" Troy yelled. "Well apparently the s got confused with the f." Bob said. "I get that! But can't they fix it?" "I don't know maybe I should call them." Bob picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Bob from Zales. I'm calling about a ring that we just had engraved here. Yes the number is 10181987-12141988."

"Ah ha ha ha

yes,

uh huh,

oh no no

uh huh

yes yes

uh huh uh huh. Oh that is not good not good at all." This went on for at least thirty more minutes.

"Okay goodbye." "So what did they say?" Troy asked. "The person who typed the message to the machine misread it." Bob said. "Well are they gonna replace it?" Troy was getting frustrated. "The thing is that ring has been discontinued and that is the very last one." Troy banged his head on the counter. "Can you at least refund my money?" "Let me call my manger." Bob dialed the phone again. "Oh good lord." Troy held his head in his hands. He could hear Bob explaining his situation to the manager.

"Uh huh yes yes um...yes no uh huh ah hahaha yes." Once again this went on for at least another thirty minutes. Troy looked at his watch. _"Crap I'm supposed to be meeting Gabriella!" _ Finally Bob hung up the phone. "I'm sorry but we can't refund your money." "You have got to be kidding me!" Troy yelled. "But we can exchange it for something of equal or lesser value and you can keep this ring." Bob handed him the ring. "Just give me a minute to pick something else out." Troy said. He walked over to the opposite case. Troy drummed his fingers against the glass.

Then he saw it. The perfect necklace for Gabriella. A white gold curvy heart with little diamonds on each side. (See profile for picture) "Hey Bob I think I'll take this one." Troy said pointing towards the glass. "Ah very good choice it's a one of a kind." Bob said as he unlocked the case. "I'll even gift wrap it free of charge." "Thank you." A few minutes later Bob brought the little box out from the back all wrapped up in red wrapping paper and a green bow.

Troy checked the time on his cell phone. _"Crap it's 12:20!" _Troy dashed out of the store but he was stopped by the escalators. A huge crowd was standing around an area roped off with yellow caution tape. "Excuse me but what is going on?" Troy asked the little old lady next to him. "Oh a poor little boy got his foot stuck in the escalator. It could be hours before they get him out." "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! MY GIRLFRIEND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND HER MOM AND HER BROTHER ARE WAIT FOR ME! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME IF I MISS THIS LUNCH!" Troy yelled. "Oh I'm sorry son here have a cookie." The little old lady held out a cookie for him. "NO I DO NOT WANT A COOKIE I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Troy dashed off in the other direction. He checked the time again 12:35. Without pay attention Troy ran full speed around the corner. Knocking some one with an enormous amount of bags down. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE..Troy? What the heck why are you running?" Sharpay said as she started picking up her bags. "Sorry Sharpay but I'm in a hurry I'm meeting Gabriella, her mom and her brother for lunch at 12 but I had to get her ring so I came here but the ring was all screwed up so Bob had to call the engravers place then his manager and I had to get her a necklace instead and the boy got his foot stuck in the escalator and the little old lady wanted me to eat a cookie and then I ran into you." Troy said in about one breath. "Okay what?" Sharpay looked confused. "AH never mind I have to get to Gabriella!" Troy ran off.

Finally Troy got outside where he had to backtrack to get to his car. But as soon as he got in Troy was stopped again. This time by the ambulance loading the boy in. He checked the time again, 12:50. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Troy banged his head against the steering wheel. Troy eventually got to Cheddar's around 1:10. He ran across the parking lot and up to the front doors just as Gabriella and her family were walking out. "Mom you and Scott go on home I need to talk to Troy." Gabriella said coldly. Gabriella walked to Troy's car. "Gabriella I am so sorry it's not my fault." Troy said. "Then who's fault is it Troy? Huh? You bail on meeting my brother then promise to meet us for lunch then you didn't even show up! What happened?" Gabriella screamed. "I can't tell you." Troy said.

"Troy Zachary David Alexander Bolton you tell me right now why you totally blew us off!"

"Gabriella I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do it will ruin your Christmas present happy?" Troy said. Gabriella was silent. Troy slid off his class ring and placed it on her finger. "Gabriella I am extremely sorry for missing this lunch. I want you to wear my ring as my promise that I will never miss any ever again." Gabriella hugged him. Troy kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry baby." Troy said. "And I promise to tell you the whole story tonight at Ryan and Sharpay's party. Come on let me take you home." "Okay but you're still on probation until I get your full explanation." Troy laughed. "Okay." "I promised Sharpay that I would come over early to help set up." Gabriella said. "Do you want me to take you over there." Troy asked. "I need to go home and pack first."

Troy pulled into Gabriella's drive way. He tried to hold Gabriella's hand but she wouldn't let him. "I won't be long." Gabriella said. "Okay I'll wait here." Troy sat down in the living room. Gabriella's Mom and Scott were sitting on the couch. "Mrs. Montez Scott I am so sorry for missing lunch. I was just running really late with all the commotion." Troy said. "Don't worry about it Troy I've had those kinds of days before too." Maria said. "Running late from what?" Scott asked. Troy looked to make sure that Gabriella wasn't listening. "I had to go to the mall to pick up a ring that I bought for Gabriella." Troy said pulling the ring out of his pocket. "But they messed up. Here look at it." Troy handed it to Scott. "Ouch, Mom look at this." He gave her the ring. "Oh Troy that's terrible!" Maria said. "I know so the sales person had to called all these people and he talked forever. I had to pick out a necklace instead. Then I couldn't get out of the mall because some little boy got his foot stuck in the escalator. By the time I went around to the other side of the mall I was blocked in by the ambulance." Troy said as Maria gave him back the ring. "Wow dude...that sucks." Scott laughed. "I know but don't tell Gabriella..." "Don't tell me what?" Gabriella said as she came down the stairs. "It's nothing are you ready?" Troy asked. "Yea let's go."

They walked back out to the car and Troy drove to the Evan's house. He carried Gabriella's bag to the front door. "So I guess I'll see you later." Troy said. "Yup 6:30 sharp." Gabriella said. Troy softly kissed her but was surprised when she didn't kiss back. "I love you." Troy said. Gabriella just simply nodded in return as she rang the door bell. Troy walked back to his car slightly hurt. That was the first time that hadn't said she loved him. He sighed and drove home.

**Sharpay's bedroom...**

"What should I do? Sharpay I need help!" Gabriella whined. "All I can tell you is to go easy on him. It was chaos at the mall." Sharpay said. "How do you know he was at the mall?" Gabriella asked. "Because he ran into me there." Sharpay said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh my gosh I know the perfect way to get back at him!" Sharpay said trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"Let's dress up as Santa Babies! We can wear really short skirts and stuff!"

"Sharpay that's genius! I'll call Taylor!"

**AN**

**So sorry it's soooo short! I am getting ready to go to Las Vegas in a few hours!! And I'm sooooooo soo uber sorry it took so long to update I've been sick like really sick and on top of that I have been traveling every weekend!! I promise to update as soon as I can IF!! I get at least 10 reviews!! Oh Yea I tried to make the font bigger this time I noticed that it was really small last time!**

**luv ya**

**peace out**

**bi**

**Larren33**


	6. Santa Baby Party

**AN**

**Hey Hey Hey!!! Las Vegas was soooooooooooo much fun! The Josh Groban concert I went to was AH-FREAKING-MAZING!! Blue Man Group was HIL-AIR-E-OUS!! (I got spattered in paint) But u know what happens in Vegas...stays in Vegas! I am sooo sorry that I haven't been able to update! I have been really busy but now school's out and I will try to update faster! Thanks for all the reviews!! Now CURTIN!! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own High School Musical...or Zac Efron. Quit rubbing it in!!! **

"Miss Evans' you have a guest at the front door." A voice came through the speaker in Sharpay's bedroom. "Thanks Geoffrey I'll be down in a minute." Sharpay said into the speaker. Sharpay and Gabriella went downstairs to let Taylor in. "Okay I just have one question...Where the heck are we going to get Santa Baby costumes?" Taylor asked as soon as she walked in the house. "Chillax Taylor, I'm sure we can find something in our costume closet." Sharpay said as she lead them through their humongous house. Finally they reach two large glass doors. "You guys stay here I'll be right back." Sharpay went inside.

"So Gabriella I heard what happened with you and Troy." Taylor said. " Who told you?" Gabriella sighed. "I was at Chad's house when Troy called him." Taylor said as Sharpay came out. "Guys I think I found a winner!" "Oh those are perfect Troy won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Taylor squealed.

**Later at 6:30 **

Troy, Chad, and Zeke pulled up to the Evans' estate at the same time. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. "Hey Merry Christmas guys come on in! You can put any presents under the tree and Sharpay told me to remind Chad to take a complementary map." Ryan said as they walked in. "Hey I don't need a map! I won't get lost!" Chad objected. "Okay come on I'll take you to the second floor living room." Ryan said. The group followed him but Chad ran back and stuffed a map in his pocket "Just in case." He whispered. "So Ryan where are the girls?" Troy asked. "Oh I think they are getting ready, Sharpay did mention something about a grade entrance." The room was decorated with a huge Christmas tree, lights and stocking for each of them. They sat down on the couch and chairs when Geoffrey appeared. "Presenting the lovely Miss Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, and Gabriella Montez!" The three girls slowly came down the spiral stair case wearing skin tight shiny red tube tops with white fur around the edges and matching very short skirts. As The music started (see profile for picture)

_All_

_Buh-bum.. buh-bum..._

_(Sharpay)_

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(Taylor)_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue,_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(All)_

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

_Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you check off my Christmas list_

_(Gabriella)_

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_

_Been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(Sharpay)_

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(Taylor)_

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques,_

_Sign your x on the line_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(All)_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_(Gabriella)_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,_

_I don't mean on the phone,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(All) _

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, tonight._

All of the guys started clapping. Troy's eyes were glued on Gabriella the whole time and she knew it. "Okay so let's get started with the presents!" Gabriella said. The three Santa babies went to the tree and passed out everyone's presents then sat down. Sharpay sat down next to Zeke, and Taylor next to Chad leaving Gabriella with the only open spot next to Troy on the couch. Once Gabriella was directly in front of him she 'accidentally' dropped one of the presents, bending down low purposely giving Troy a full shot down her shirt she picked it up. Then, sat down next to him.

Everyone was consumed in watching each other opening presents, Troy figured now would be a good time to sneak off. He leaned closer to Gabriella. "Can I talk to you for a second...alone." Troy whispered in her ear, his lips just barley grazing her skin. This sent chills down Gabriella's back. She nodded her head and quietly followed him out of the room after grabbing the present she had gotten for him. "Here Merry Christmas I didn't want to cause a scene back there." Troy pulled a small box containing the necklace he had bought earlier out of his pocket and gave it to her. Gabriella unwrapped it and gasped letting a tear roll down her cheek. "You hate it I know, I mean you don't have to keep it or anything." Troy said quickly. "No Troy it's the exact opposite. I love it! Thank you so much!" Gabriella kissed him. "Would you do the honors?" She asked. Gabriella gathered her hair to the side as Troy clasped it in to place. He kissed the spot on her neck where it fastened together. Gabriella turned around and hugged him. "Baby I'm so sorry for messing up today. There was a huge mix up with your present which took forever and then some little boy got his foot stuck in the escalator so finally when they got him out, my car was blocked in by the ambulance." Troy said into her hair. Gabriella looked up at Troy and kissed him again. "I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder." Gabriella said. "It's okay, Gabriella I love you." Troy said softly. "I love you too." "Baby you have no idea how good that sounds to me!" Troy passionately kissed her, and Gabriella kissed back. Just as he deepened the kiss Gabriella pulled away. "You haven't opened your present yet." She handed him a beautifully wrapped box. Troy opened it and pulled out a short necklace. It was a silver star inside a silver circle with _'Reach For the Stars' _written on the front of the star and _'You just might become one' _on the back. While _'Troy & Gabi forever' _was engraved around the edges of the circle. Troy kissed her. "Thank you baby I love it." Troy said. "Keep going." Gabriella giggled. Troy looked at her then pull two slips of paper out of the box. "No way! Two floor seat tickets to see the Harlem Globe Trotters!" He kissed her again and spun her around. "So I take it you like them." Gabriella said, still wrapped in Troy's arms. "I love them, and I love you!" Gabriella laughed. "By the way, baby you look hott! It's driving me crazy!" "Well that was my intention." Gabriella said seductively. Troy gulped "Um...I think we need to get back we've been gone awhile." He put her down and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as they walked back into the living room.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Zeke asked as Troy sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms back around Gabriella. "Oh they must have made up." Taylor said. "How can you tell?" Chad asked. "Because look how closer together they are." Taylor pointed out. "Yea still here guys." Gabriella said. "OHMIGOSH! Look what Gabriella's wearing!" Sharpay squealed. The girls hurried over to get a closer look. "Man Troy you do have excellent taste!" Taylor said. "Hey is any one else hungry?" Troy said getting the attention off of Gabriella. "Yea I'm pretty hungry myself." Zeke said. "Well if you guys follow me we have pizza and stuff in the lounge." Sharpay said. Troy and Gabriella were the last ones to leave. "Thank you." Gabriella hugged Troy. "You're welcome baby." Troy kissed the top of her head, he knew that Gabriella hated it when people gawked over things he had gotten or done for her.

"Dude Ryan, Sharpay I love your house!" Chad said. (Lounge picture in profile.) "There is enough food in here to feed at least 50 people!" Taylor exclaimed. Troy sat down on a stool at the bar and motioned for Gabriella to come sit on his lap. Gabriella grabbed a cookie and sat down. "Hey baby look at that!" Troy said. Gabriella turned her head and when she wasn't looking, Troy took a huge bite out of her cookie. "What I didn't see...TROY!" Gabriella yelled when she realized what he'd done. Troy grinned mischievously. Gabriella pretended to pout. "Aw, I'm sorry baby." Troy kissed her. Gabriella still pouted. "Okay I guess I'm gonna have to resort to drastic measures." He started tickling her sides. "Ah...Troy...Stop!" Gabriella laughed. "Well I guess I will, since you practically showed me your boobs earlier." Troy whispered huskily in her ear. "Yea and you know you liked it." Gabriella teased back pushing herself into him. "Hell yes!" Troy said pulling her even closer, if that was possible, and kissed her. "Oi! Do you guys have to play tonsil hockey right now!" Chad yelled. "Um...yes!" Troy said then he kissed her again. Troy pulled away when a candy cane hit him in the head. Troy turned around and scowled at Chad. "Oops, it slipped." Chad shrugged his shoulders.

**Two hours later...**

The gang was now in the theater and were getting ready to start watching "The Ring." Troy sat down on the front row couch. Gabriella plopped down next to him and he wrapped his arm lazily around her shoulders. Then Ryan started the movie.

Just as a scary part of the movie happened. Gabriella screamed and hid her face in Troy's chest. Troy gently slipped her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella loved that about him. Whenever she felt sad or scared Troy would always be there to protect her. _"Mmm...And he always smells soooo good! His classic boyish scent mixed with spicy axe."_ Gabriella thought. She stayed in that position for the rest of the movie. "Baby you can look now the movie is over." Troy laughed. "Hey let's play a game!" Sharpay said. "Yea let's play true or dare." Zeke said. "We can use the third floor living room." Sharpay said. Everyone followed her out of the theater. The third floor living room was decorated exactly like the second floor living room. Everyone sat down in a circle. "Well Zeke since you suggested it you can go first." Ryan said. "Okay, um, Chad truth or dare!" Zeke said. "Dare!" "Okay I dare you to prank call...Ms. Darbus!" "Where's the phone?" Ryan put on the speaker phone then dialed Ms. Darbus' number and gave the phone to Chad.

(_Italics are Ms. Darbus)_

"_Hello_?"

"Who is this!" Chad said in a high pitched Chinese voice.

"_Why are you calling me?"_

"Me no call you! You call me!"

"_I most certainly did not call you!" _

"Why are you calling me?!"

"_I did not call you, you called me!"_

"NO! Me no call you, you call me!"

"_What is the reason of this call?"_

"Me no call you, you call me!"

"_I DID NOT CALL YOU!" _Then Ms. Darbus hung up. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Okay my turn. Sharpay, truth or dare?" Chad said.

"Truth."

"Okay, do you still have a thing for Troy?"

"OH MY GOSH! HECK NO! Sorry Troy, I love Zeke now!" Sharpay said. Troy looked at Chad. "Dude what kind of question was that?" Troy yelled. "I don't know I'm only good at dares." Chad said. "Alright Troy, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked. "Dare." "I dare you and Gabi to wear the same sweat pants at the same time." Sharpay said. "HUH?" Troy looked confused. "Ryan can go get a pair of Dad's old sweats please." Sharpay asked. Ryan disappeared then came back with a designer pair of sweats. "Okay Troy you will take off your jeans and Gabriella will take off her skirt, then you and Gabi will put on the pants so that her back will be on your chest. Get it?" Sharpay handed him the sweat pants. "Uh I think so but, we're not changing in here."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and the went out into the nearest bathroom. Gabriella shut and locked the door. "Troy why were you so eager to take that dare?" Gabriella asked. "Because it gave me an excuse to get you alone to do this." Troy pinned her up against the door and kissed her. Gabriella kissed back. Troy licked her lips. Gabriella parted them allowing his tongue in to explore her mouth. Finally Troy pulled away in much need of oxygen. He playfully kissed her nose then started trailing kisses down her jaw line and neck. He heard Gabriella barley moan as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. Troy grinned then gently bit down. Gabriella moaned louder which was turning Troy on. He kissed the spot again and blew cool air on it then made his was back up to her lips. Gabriella slowly slid her hands under Troy's shirt and ran her hands up and down his perfectly defined chest. Which was making Troy grow harder. Finally they ran out of breath. "We should hurry up they're waiting." Gabriella said breathlessly. Troy nervously undid his belt buckle and slid down his jeans. He knew from their make out session when he took off his pants Gabriella was sure to notice his... "Little problem." Gabriella teasingly slid off her skirt. _"Shit, she noticed." _Troy thought. Troy closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths as Gabriella walked towards him seductively swinging her hips. "What's wrong Troy, are you getting a little excited." The way 'Troy' rolled off Gabriella's tongue made him even harder. "Hell yes, you better stop teasing me or else there will be major consequences." Troy said as he stepped into the sweat pants. Gabriella stepped in after Troy with her back against his torso and pulled the pants up. "Troy, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Gabriella said, rolling the r's in 'Troy'. "Just stand on my feet." Troy instructed. Gabriella did so then Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her and started walking.

They walked back into the living room. Troy slowly sat down with his back against the couch and Gabriella on his lap. "So Sharpay how long to do we have to stay like this?" Troy asked. "Only for a hour." Sharpay said then drew her attention back to the Christmas movie they had started. Gabriella could fell how hard Troy was under her. She started to slowly grind her hips against him. She heard Troy moan quietly so she ground down on him harder. Troy leaned forward letting his lips graze her ear again as he huskily whispered "Gabriella don't do that." "Do what, this?" Gabriella ground down even harder that before on him. Troy had to burry his head in her neck to stifle his moan. To get back at her, Troy started to grind his hips back against her. As he did so Troy whispered in her ear. "Baby you're not the only one who can be a tease." Then Troy gently nipped her ear and kept grinding harder and harder. "You see baby I am at a slight advantage." Troy slipped his hands up her shirt and started caressing her stomach and chest until he heard her moan his name. Before they knew it the hour was up actually it was more than up, it was now a little past midnight.

As soon as they were in the bathroom Troy and Gabriella stepped out of the sweat pants. Gabriella turned around and hungrily kissed Troy. She pushed him up against the wall and pressed herself into him. Troy ran his hands down her back and rested them just under her butt then brought them back up to pull her shirt off. Gabriella pulled away. "Troy we can't do this here." Gabriella said. "I'm sorry baby I was just caught up in the moment." Troy gently kissed her again. "Let's get back out there." Troy pulled his jeans back on and Gabriella put her skirt on.

They walked back out into the living room. "Hey we're just going to change." Sharpay said. "Oh good this outfit was getting uncomfortable." The girls went up to Sharpay's room to change while the guys went into Ryan's. Troy and Gabriella were the first to finish changing so they were waiting out in the hall. Gabriella was wearing short red booty shorts that had "Bolton" printed across the butt with one of Troy's old basketball jerseys. While Troy was wearing a pair of red and white track pants and a wife beater. After everyone else was finished changing the group found themselves back in the lounge with Christmas music quietly playing in the background. Geoffrey had placed seven sleeping bags by the fire place each one had a name sewn onto it. A pink one for Sharpay, white for Ryan, Green for Zeke, purple for Taylor, red for Chad, Troy and Gabriella each had a different shade of blue. Everyone climbed into their sleeping bag. "Uh Sharpay isn't it a little bright in here to be sleeping?" Zeke asked. "Oh sorry." Sharpay clapped her hands and the lights clicked off.

Eventually everyone had fell asleep except for Gabriella.

"Troy are you awake?" She whispered.

"No." Troy groaned.

"Could you be awake?"

"No."

"Please."

"Fine I'm awake, what?!"

"I can't sleep." Gabriella quietly whined.

She heard Troy unzip his sleeping bag. "Troy what are you doing?" instead of answering her Troy climbed into Gabriella's sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?" Gabriella yawned and nodded her head. He gently kissed her. "Night, I love you." Troy said. "I love you too." Gabriella nuzzled her head into his chest.

**AN**

**So yea...that chapter probably sucked...I'm sorry it took me sooo lond to update! I've been soo uber busy, but now school's out so I will update more. OH and don't forget to check out the trailer for Owen Ohio 2! Read and Review please...criticism (did I spell that right...oh well.) welcome. **


	7. Getting to Boston Oh My Garshness

**AN **

**I am sooo sorry that I didn't update! Thank you for all of your great reviews! I promise in I will thank and recognize everyone! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own High School Musical blah blah blah...but I will accept donations. ;-)**

**OH YEA since my story does talk about Christmas I was gonna say sorry if I offend anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, I didn't mean to. **

**Chapter 7**

Sharpay woke up and yawned. She looked over and saw Troy cuddled up with Gabriella in her sleeping bag. "Taylor wake up! Taylor!" Sharpay shook her. "Ah Sharpay what do you want?" Taylor groaned. "Look at this." Sharpay pointed towards Troy and Gabriella. "Awww their so cute." "I heard the word cute...you guys must be talking about me." Chad said getting out of his sleeping bag. " Ha ha ha dream on hairball." Sharpay teased. "Ouch Sharpay that hurt...that hurt my heart." Chad joked. "Okay who did Sharpay hurt?" Zeke said groggily. "You guys I can still hear you." Troy said causing everyone to jump. "Sorry Come on guys let's go get some breakfast and leave these two lovebirds alone." Ryan Said. "Geez Ry when did you wake up?" Sharpay said as they walked out. "About five minutes ago."

"Gabi babe, you gotta wake up." Troy gently kissed her. "Argh I don't wanna I was having a good dream." Gabriella said nuzzling herself closer to Troy. "And what was that dream about?"

"Well we were sitting in my back yard and you brought me a puppy and you weren't wearing a shirt." She giggled. Troy laughed and kissed her again. "Hey where is everyone?" Gabriella asked when he pulled away. "I think they went to get breakfast...but they better not be watching us from around the corner!" Troy said emphasizing the last part. "Okay come on how does he do that?!" Chad yelled. Gabriella laughed as she climbed out of the sleeping bag. "Come on Troy let's go get some breakfast." Gabriella pulled him up. "Way to kill a mood Chad." Troy said as he walked out.

"So What's for breakfast?" Troy asked as he walked into the living room. "I think Geoffrey set up fruit and stuff out on the back patio." Ryan said.

"So your saying the food is out there?" Chad asked.

"Yes."

"So we're in here and the foods out there."

"Um...yes."

"Well...what the heck are we doing in here come on!" Chad ran down the stairs and out the back door. "Excuse him, he gets a little excited." Taylor sighed.

**A few munch munchies later...**

"Thanks for having us over Sharpay." Gabriella said as she hugged her.

"And don't forget the be at the airport by one o'clock."

"Don't worry I won't." Gabriella laughed. Troy came up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey babe you ready to go." Troy kissed her cheek.

"Yea I think so."

Troy Grabbed her bag with one had and left the other wrapped around her waist while they walked out to his car. "So what are you going to do on this lovely day I like to call Christmas eve?" Troy asked as he pulled out of the driveway. "Probably family stuff...baking cookies finish wrapping presents...and I have to pack. What about you?" Gabriella said. " Probably the same thing only with a little more basketball." Troy said. They sat in a comfortable silence until Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's bag from the backseat then went around to the other side of the car to open her door. They walked up to the front door. Troy hugged her. "Merry Christmas Gabi I love you." Troy said into her neck. Gabriella smiled and slowly kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." "So I'll see you later right?" Troy asked they were so close to each other that their lips were just barely touching. "Yea you should come by later tonight and we can watch a movie or something." Gabriella said. Troy kissed her again. "Sounds great babe." "I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella kissed him and walked inside.

**11:00 pm All-bah-cur-key time. **

**(Cue Christmas-y song...hey that one looks good) **

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas _

_Ev'rywhere you go; _

_Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again _

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow. _

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, _

_Toys in ev'ry store, _

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be _

_On your own front door. _

_A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots _

_Is the wish of Barney and Ben; _

_Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk _

_Is the hope of Janice and Jen; _

_And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again. _

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas _

_Ev'rywhere you go; _

_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, _

_The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow. _

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; _

_Soon the bells will start, _

_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing _

_Right within your heart. _

Gabriella smiled. She had just gotten out of the shower and one of her favorite Christmas songs was playing on the radio. She turned up her radio and went back into her bathroom to change. After she had finished Gabriella walked back into her room and flopped on her bed. She felt someone get on her bed and wrap their arms around her. "Hi Troy." Gabriella said with out opening her eyes. "Hey beautiful I missed you today." Troy buried his head in her chest. "I missed you too." Gabriella opened her eyes and ran her fingers through Troy's hair. "Troy are you okay you look really tired." Gabriella brought his face up to hers.

" I am, Can you believe it? It's Christmas eve and all day my dad makes me do drills with him...ALL DAY!"

"Aw Troy if you are tired you didn't have to come over." Gabriella caressed his cheek. "You're wrong. It's the only place I can go to when I'm tired. I can barely sleep with out you Gabi." He gently kissed her. "I can't wait to be away from my parents for five whole days! Just you and me." "And Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke and Ryan." Gabriella said. "Yea but when I'm with you it's feels like no one else exist." Troy kissed her again. "Someone sure is trying to score some brownie points aren't they." Gabriella giggled. Troy smirked and kissed her. Gabriella deepened the kiss as Troy rolled them over so she was on top of him. She smiled into the kissed as Troy started to run his hands up and down her sides and back. Finally they pulled apart in much need of oxygen.

"So I thought maybe we could watch 'The Polar Express." **(don't own)**Gabriella said. "Sounds great."

Gabriella got up, turned off the lights and started the movie. "Oh wait I have to do one more thing." Gabriella starting cleaning her room. "Babe what are you doing?" Troy asked. "Last minute cleaning." Gabriella called. Troy rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"Troy what are you doing?'

Troy didn't answer but simply threw Gabriella over his shoulder then set her down on the bed before sitting down next to her. Troy pulled her close to him. "Now watch the movie or else." He warned. "Or else what?" Gabriella giggled. "I'll hide your books." Gabriella gasped. "You wouldn't!" "I would now relax and watch." Gabriella nuzzled her head on Troy's chest and started watching.

(**Believe by Josh Groban a.k.a the best singer ever! video in profile.)**

_Children sleeping_

_snow is softly falling._

_Dreams are calling_

_like bells in the distance._

_We were dreamers not so long ago._

_But one by one we all had to grow up._

_When it seems the magic slipped away,_

_we find it all again on Christmas day..._

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_hear the melody that's playing._

_There's no time to waste,_

_there's so much to celebrate._

_Believe in what you feel inside,_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly._

_You have everything you need,_

_If you just believe._

_Trains move quickly to their journey's end._

_Destinations are where we begin again._

_Ships go sailing far across the sea._

_Trust in starlight, to get where they need to be._

_When it seems that we have lost our way,_

_we find ourselves again on Christmas day..._

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_hear the melody that's playing._

_There's no time to waste,_

_there's so much to celebrate._

_Believe in what you feel inside,_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly._

_You have everything you need,_

_If you just believe._

_If you just believe._

_If you just believe._

_If you just believe._

_Just believe._

_Just believe. _

Troy looked down at Gabriella who was fast asleep on his chest at the credits were rolling. He turned off the TV and pulled the covers down to tuck her in. "Goodnight Gabi I love you." Troy kissed her forehead. He saw Gabriella start to stir. "Shhh...baby go back to sleep." Troy stroked her hair. "Troy please stay with me." Gabriella tiredly whispered and grabbed his hand. Troy smiled and laid down next her with his arms protectively wrapped around her.

**7:00 A.M. All-bah-cur-key time**

Troy woke up and looked at the clock. "SHIT! Gabi baby I have to go my parents will freak if I'm not there." Troy said. Gabriella nodded and kissed him. "Okay I'll see you later, I love you." "I love you too babe." Troy quickly jumped out of the bed and climbed down the balcony.

_PRESENTSARESOMUCHFUNTOOPENWITHTHEREDANDGREENANDTHEBOWS...TEEHEHE. _

**1:00 pm you better know where by now time. **

Gabriella and her mom walked into the airport. As soon as she was in line to check in, which luckily had no one in it, Gabriella felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist. "Hi Troy." "Hey babe merry Christmas. " Troy whispered in her ear. "Okay mi hija looks like you're all checked in. Do you have everything? Money? Gum? Books?" Maria (Gabi's mom.) asked.

"Yes mami."

Maria hugged her. "Be safe and don't go anywhere with out Troy...or Sharpay."

Gabriella laughed. "Don't worry mami I won't bye." "Bye mi hija don't forget to call me when you get there."

"Troy, whatever you do don't let her out of you sight." Maria said. Troy smiled. "Don't worry I won't." Troy grabbed her hand and headed towards the rest of the gang in the security line.

They only had about one more hour until they would board but..."OH MY GOSH I AM SOOO BORED!!" Chad yelled from the gate. Everyone stared at him. "Here Chad now sit down and shut up!" Gabriella snapped and threw a tootsie pop at him. "Geez somebody took their grouchy pill this morning." Chad mumbled. "Gabi what's wrong?" Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "I just don't like the waiting. After we get on the plane I'm fine but it's the waiting that makes me so nervous." Gabriella sighed. "It's okay baby just close your eyes and relax. Take a nap if you want, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Troy kissed her head and slowly started to massage her thigh. Gabriella nuzzled into Troy's chest and closed her eyes. Troy smiled, "That's it baby just go to sleep." He whispered in her ear. Just then two cameras flashed. Troy snapped his head up to see Sharpay and Taylor guiltily smiling and holding their cameras. Troy glared at them. "Sorry it was just too cute we couldn't resist." Taylor said. He rolled his eyes.

About forty-five minutes later a voice came over the intercom. "Flight number 572 to Chicago will now begin boarding with business and first class. Please have your boarding passes and photo ID's out." "Okay guys will be next to get your stuff together." Sharpay said. "Wait are you sure I thought we were going to Boston?" Chad asked. "We are but there were no directs flights so we'll have a hour lay over in Chicago." Ryan answered.

"Gabi baby it's time to board." Troy gently whispered in her ear. "Okay." Gabriella climbed off Troy's lap to get her stuff together. "We will now begin boarding flight 572 to Chicago starting with rows 19-29. Please have your boarding pass and photo ID ready." "That's us lets go!" Sharpay said.

_boardingboardingboardingboardingboardingboardingboardingboarding _

The plane wasn't very big. It only had seats of two on one side and three on the other. Gabriella of course sat next to Troy. With Chad and Taylor in front of them. Leaving Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan next to them. Just before the plane took off Gabriella reached down under the seat in front of her and got a piece of gum out of her carry on bag. "Crap! I knew I was forgetting something." Troy said. "Gabi can I have a piece of gum pretty pretty please?" Troy asked. "Maybe..." Gabriella blew a bubble and popped it in his face. "Maybe?" Troy questioned. Gabriella nodded and blew another bubble. Troy smirked then Gabriella realized what he was thinking. "NO! Troy don't you..." But before Gabriella could finish the sentence Troy's lips were covering her own. She firmly kept her lips together as Troy licked them. He smirked against her lips and quickly slipped his hands up her shirt causing her to gasp. Troy took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes he pulled away. "I can't believe you did that! It's soo gross!" Gabriella slapped his arm. Troy smiled triumphantly and blew a bubble. Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed another piece of gum and her book from her bag.

**20 minutes later...**

"Excuse me passengers we have reached our cruising altitude of 20000 ft. The seat belt light will be turning off momentarily, signaling that it will be safe to move about the cabin. We do ask of you though to please stay buckled up and seated when possible."

Troy pushed up the armrest between their seats and wrapped his arm around Gabriella as she read. Then started to watch a movie on his laptop.

**2 hours later...**

Gabriella closed her book. "Finished already?" Troy asked. "Yea, I started it a while ago but I never had time to finish." Gabriella yawned. "Come here." Troy wrapped both his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

**1 hour and 30 minuets later...**

Troy woke up feeling Gabriella shivering against him. "Here baby." Before she could object Troy took off the East High sweatshirt he was wearing and slipped it over her head. "Thanks." Gabriella smiled It was soooo warm and comfy.

**LANDING IN CHICAGO! **

"It's 6:15 here in Chicago with temperatures of 40 degreases. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying Air Tran( **don't own)**" Troy and Gabriella both awoke with a start as the plane landed in Chicago.

"Okay so we have about one hour for dinner then we need to be at gate 32 for our flight to Boston." Sharpay said as they got off the plane. "I kinda want Panera, what about you guys?" Gabriella said. "Yea that does sound pretty good...all in favor?" Taylor said. Everyone raised their hands. "Now the question is where is Panera?" Ryan asked. Gabriella walked over to a map on the wall. "It's on the second floor lets go."

_sorrybutIreallydon'tfeellikewritingaboutthemwalkingtopanera. _

**At Panera**

Everyone ordered then sat down in a big booth. Gabriella shivered and leaned into Troy. "Still cold baby?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded her head as Troy wrapped his arms around her. "Mr. Pudding your order is now ready Mr. Pudding." "Well that's us." Chad jumped up to get their food. Everyone gave him a look. "What I thought it would be fun." Zeke followed to help and make sure he wouldn't drop anything. Troy and Gabriella were the first ones done. Gabriella, only getting a kids meal. Troy could still feel her shivering. He brought a hand to her cheek and kissed her. "Gabi your skin is like ice. I'll be right back." Troy slid out of the booth and went up to the register. He came back a few minutes later with a small hot chocolate. Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy." She kissed his cheek. "Flight 573 to Boston will begin boarding in 15 minutes." "That's us we better get back to the gate." Ryan said.

_boardingboardingboardingflyingflyingflyingflyingflying. _

"It is currently 1:00 in the morning with a temperature of 22 degreases here in Boston Massachusetts. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying Air Tran." "Okay we need to take the tram to baggage claim and then a limo should be here to pick us up." Ryan said as they walked to through the gate. They finally arrived at the tram right as it was leaving. "Great we'll have to wait for the next one." Chad said. Seconds later another tram pulled up. Everyone got on and with no available seats they had to stand up. Luckily for the guys they were tall enough to reach the hand rails on the roof. As the tram launched forward Gabriella fell into Troy. "Sorry." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella to keep her steady. "Don't worry about it babe." Troy kissed her head as she wrapped her arms around him. After about five minutes they reached the baggage claim. Luckily they had unloaded the plane pretty fast so their bags were already there. "Now we just need to find...there." Ryan walked towards a man holding a sign that said 'Ryan Evans and Friends.' Everyone followed the man to the limo. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. "We're on the home stretch." Gabriella smiled and kissed him before getting into the limo.

"Guys look at the snow!" Chad yelled. "Chad please try to keep it down, Gabi is sleeping." Troy said motioning to Gabriella who was sleeping on his chest. "Sorry." Troy kissed Gabriella's head. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. "Welcome to the fabulous Tipton Hotel." Troy looked down and Gabriella. _"I really don't want to wake her up she looks so tired." _Troy slid his arms under her knees and carried her into the hotel. "Okay guys I'll go check us in." Ryan said. A few minutes later Ryan came back with six keys. "Okay the hotel accidentally over booked and some one will have to share a room. Any takers?" Ryan said. "I'll share with Gabi." Troy said. "Okay everyone because of the overbooking we are all on different floors so here are your keys and I guess we'll meet up tomorrow." Ryan said as he passed out the keys. Troy looked at the key. He and Gabriella would be in room 23-024. He spotted a bell boy out of the corner of his eye. "Hey man could you bring these bags up to room 23-024?" "It would be my honor." "Thanks..." Troy read his name tag. " Esteban." Troy picked up Gabriella bridal style and carried her to the elevators. "_Great now how am I supposed to push the button?" _"Uh..." Esteban pushed the 23 button for him. Troy laughed. "Thanks."

Esteban unlocked the door for him. Troy walked over to the bed and gently laid Gabriella down. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Esteban asked. "No thanks." Troy handed him a five from his pocket. "Oh thank you." Esteban said as he left. Troy walked over to Gabriella and slowly slid her shoes off. He pulled down the covers and tucked her in. Troy threw off his shirt and pants and climbed in the bed next to her. Gabriella scooted closer to Troy and cuddle up to his chest. Troy kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her. "Night Gabriella, I love you." "I love you too." Troy heard Gabriella groggily say. Troy smiled and fell fast asleep happy knowing that this was going to be the start of a wonderful adventure.

**AN**

**WOW I ACTUALLY UPDATED! AND IT'S LIKE TWO IN THE MORNING! I am soooo sooo uber sorry for not updating it's been chaos here for awhile but things are settling down. All next week I'm going to be at one of my summer houses with my sister which will give me oodles off time to write! Then after that I will be leaving for Greenville to see Josh Groban in concert again so updates may be pretty spaced out but I promise they will be long. So yea this chapter is kinda a filler chapter so sorry if it is a little boring but I had to get them to Boston somehow, and I wrote it most on Pepsi Max and tootsie pops so it might not be the best one, lol. PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITICISM IS WELCOME...**


	8. Chick Flick or Dick Flick

**AN**

**Well first off I AM SOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!! For some weird reason Fanfiction was showing that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I thought that everybody hated it and I kinda just gave up but just recently I logged and checked then realized that I did get a lot of reviews. I would also like to say thank you soo much for your reviews guys it means alot to me to know that people actually like what I write... Sorry it took soo long for me to update I also just got back from Greenville South Carolina I saw Josh Groban in concert again!! It was amazing!!!! Yea So after that my dad and I went on a spontaneous trip to Lake Tennkiller in Oklahoma...we stayed in Six Shooter resort pretty fun except the water was kinda high anyway I wrote most of this chapter from my phone on the way there and back since I have windows mobile so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. **

**okay yea I've blabbed on enough. (And the award for longest author's note goes to...) **

**Oh yea and I wanna thank the makers of 'Swiss Cakes Rolls' just cuz they're soo dang good. OH AND TOOTSIE POPS!! **

**Disclaimer: NO okay I don't own High School Musical or Harry Potter or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Winnie the Pooh...(starts to cry) **

**Chapter 8 **

Gabriella woke up and looked around the room before realizing she was wrapped in Troy's arms. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. "Don't think you're getting away from me that easy without a good morning kiss." Troy said. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Gabriella said after she kissed him. Troy smiled "That's okay I was already wake." Gabriella giggled knowing that Troy was lying to her.

"So how exactly did I get here because I don't remember anything except for getting into the limo." Gabriella said as she scooted closer into Troy. He kissed the top of her head. "Well you fell asleep in the limo and I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you into the hotel and up to our room. Oh yea, I hope it's okay that we are sharing a room the hotel over booked and I thought we could share but if you don't want to I can just go room with Chad but he does snore..."

"Troy you're babbling." Gabriella giggled and kissed him. "Sharing a room is fine...to be honest I think I'd be too scared to be all by myself in a place I've never been. And thank you for carrying me through the hotel but you could've just woke me up." Gabriella hugged him. Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I could've but you looked to cute...So do you want to explain the real reason you were so snappy and stressed at the airport yesterday?" Troy asked. "It's nothing..." Gabriella said trying not to look at him. "Gabriella!" Troy lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Okay well yesterday started out good with my mom and brother but it wasn't really the same without my dad...and then Scott finally dropped the bomb. You can only serve three years on Thunderbird show line and this is his third and his new orders are to be over in Europe for the next year and then go to Florida to teach some class about F22's to the new up and coming crew chiefs. But this made my mom really mad because she doesn't want him over in London and Europe because of the suicide bombings so they were kinda in a bad mood when I left and I just don't want anything bad to happen to him." "Sh...Babe it's okay. Scott will be fine, the Thunderbirds wouldn't let anything happen to him." Troy reassured her. Gabriella smiled and hugged him. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She said as she climbed out of the bed. Troy grinned, "I'll be here."

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to start her day...Troy on the other hand was sprawled across the bed fast asleep. Gabriella grinned and laid down next to him.

"Trrroooyyy wake up!"

nothing.

"Troy you're late for the game."

nothing.

Gabriella groaned then got an idea.

"Troy I can't believe you got Sharpay pregnant! We are so over!!"

"Nice try but no." Troy mumbled.

"Troy Bolton get out of this bed right now!" Gabriella hit his shoulder. Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him.

"The only way you are going to get me up is with a good morning kiss." Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Hey if I recall I've kissed you twice this morning." "Yea but those don't count." Troy said. Gabriella giggled.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Troy pouted.

"Fine." Gabriella leaned in but at the last second she kissed his cheek. "How about you go take a shower and get dressed then you get your official good morning kiss." Gabriella whispered into his ear and slid out of his grasp. Troy rolled his eyes and drug his feet as he walked to the bathroom.

Gabriella looked at the clock it was 9:30, then pulled out her cell phone. She had one new text message from Sharpay.

_Hey Gabs everyone is gonna meet in the hotel restaurant at 10:30, for brunch. cya l8r_

_Sharpay _

Gabriella smiled and considered calling her mom since she never did last night but decided against it seeing as it was only 7:30 in New Mexico.

A few minutes later Gabriella heard the bathroom door open and felt Troy lay down next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Can I have my official good morning kiss now?" Troy pouted. Gabriella rolled her eyes and kissed him. Troy smiled into the kiss and deepened it by sliding his tongue in her mouth. Gabriella ran her hands up and down Troy's chest.

Finally they pulled away for air and Troy attacked Gabriella's neck. Gently placing kisses on it until Gabriella moaned. Troy smirked and bit down on her neck. "Troy! No I don't want to get a hickey!" Gabriella said trying to get Troy to stop. He slowly pulled away smirking. "Troy!" Gabriella cried when she realized why he was smirking. He winked at her. "Great we are gonna meet everybody for breakfast and I have a hickey!" Gabriella slapped his arm. "I just want everybody to know that you belong to me." Troy seductively whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"So we have about forty five minutes until we need to meet the gang...wanna watch TV?" Gabriella said. "I would much rather do this." Troy kissed her but she quickly pulled away. "This is your punishment for the hickey Bolton!" Gabriella said waving a finger in his face. She turned on the TV. 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' was on. "Babe anything but this please!" Troy groaned. Gabriella shook her head. "I haven't see Winnie the Pooh in forever. I used to be obsessed with it when I was little." Gabriella turned the volume up. Troy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

They watched Winnie the Pooh until it was time to meet the gang for breakfast. "Troy do you have the room key?" Gabriella asked as they walked out into the hallway. "Yes..." Troy checked his pocket. "Yea it's right here." He reassured her. "Good." Just then Gabriella saw a familiar blonde walking down the hall. "Oh hey Sharpay!" Gabriella called after her. The girl didn't respond. "Sharpay!" The girl still didn't respond. Gabriella and Troy followed her. Gabriella finally caught up with her in the elevator. "Geez Shar I've been trying to...You're not Sharpay." She stopped mid sentence. "No I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick." Maddie said slightly confused. "Sorry we thought you were our friend Sharpay Evans I'm Troy Bolton and this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez." They shook her hand. " It was nice meeting both of you but I have to get back to work." Maddie said as the doors opened.

"Okay that was weird." Gabriella said as they walked into the hotel restaurant. "Gabi, Troy over here." Zeke waved from a large booth in the back.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Sharpay asked after the servers cleared their plates. "The malls would be too crowded today since it's the day after Christmas." Gabriella said. "Well I don't start recording until tomorrow so we could see a movie." Ryan suggested. "Oh yea The Lake House just came out we should see that!" Taylor said. All of the Girls nodded in agreement. "No way! I'm not going to go see some chick flick...We should go see Jarhead!" Chad objected. (_I know that came out in 2005 but let's say it just came out)_ "No way am I going to sit through a hour and thirty minutes of guys fighting in the desert!" Taylor said annoyed. "Guys how bout we vote." Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella. "Fine." Taylor and Chad groaned. " Okay Gabi you start."

In the end Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay voted for The Lake house while Chad, Zeke and Ryan voted for Jarhead leaving the deciding vote to Troy. "Okay Troy it's down to you." Zeke said. Sharpay giggled and nudged Gabriella. "Troooyyyyy." Gabriella pouted and rested her head on his chest, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "Uh..." "Crap Troy's a sucker for the puppy dog pout." Zeke said banging his head on the table. "Come on Troy don't give in!" Chad said. "Pleaseeee." Gabriella started to stroke his upper thigh. Troy gulped. "Let's compromise, we see Jarhead today and then the girls can drag us shopping tomorrow." Troy said nervously. "DEAL!" All three girls said before anyone could object. Gabriella kissed Troy as the guys groaned.

**AN**

**Okay so I know it's really short but better than nothing. I will update soon I promise...no I swear on my Harry Potter seven that I will by Thursday. I probably won't tomorrow because I am planning on reading the new Clique book but I'lll make you a deal I can't start the new Twilight book Eclipse until I update again! OH and in the next Chapter I will be having a contest!! Please review!!**


	9. Yes there is a chapter 8

**SORRY GUYS!! I kinda messed up my story by deleting the chapter seven 'Oh my Garshness a note' so now you can't review the new chapter eight so you can review chapter eight 'Chick Flicks and Dick Flicks' here...sorry. OH and I found out that the new Twilight book Eclipse isn't even out yet crapo so I won't start reading The Boyfriend League until I update!! Soooo now I'm gonna tell you the contest for the next chapter. I just watched 'She's the Man' like five times so I'm gonna put a certain number of references to it in the next chapter and whoever finds the most wins a little spoiler or advertisement for one of there stories...BUT the first person to find them ****all**** will get to be a character in later chapters!! Trust me they will be hard! OHH YEA AND I CHANGED MY PENNAME to xxLARREN'GARRENxx33  
**

**Larren Garren **


	10. Ice Ice Baby

**AN **

**Guys I am soooooooo sorry!!! Things have just been incredibly busy for me! Tennis ended a while ago...I took 2nd at league(woot woot) Then the wrestling coach at my school asked me and my friend if we wanted to be managers...so that is going to be taking up a lot of my time! ALSO I have started a new story!!! (which I really shouldn't have because I need to work on Owen Ohio 2...) Anyways...**

**The Contest. I just watched She's the Man like five times so I am going to be making many references to it and the first person to find them ALL will get to be a character in later chapters. If nobody finds them all then the person who finds the most will get advertisement for one of their stories or a small spoiler! **

**Disclaimer: Yes actually my dad just bought me High School Musical! And in the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn. **

**Chapter nine **

Everyone was now in the gym. The guys were playing basketball, well except for Ryan he was talking to London Tipton, while the girls watched and got massages.

With the Guys...

Chad passed the ball to Troy who did a slam dunk as two blonde twins walked by. "Whoa dude that was awesome! I'm Zack and this is my Brother Cody." Zack said.

"Thanks. I'm Troy. This is Chad and that's Zeke."

" You think you guys could show us how to play like that." Cody said.

"I know Troy can he's got a life time of knowledge." Chad said.

"ZACK! CODY!"

"Gotta go!" They twins said at the same time then ran away. A few seconds later Troy saw the manager from the front desk running after them.

With the Girls... 

"Hey where did Ryan go?" Gabriella asked. "I think he went off to find London Tipton. We've known her for a long time." Sharpay said with her eyes closed. "Ohhh! Sounds like Ryan has a little crush." Taylor squealed "I'd say it's more than just a crush." Sharpay giggled.

Just then the Ryan and the guys walked over. "I didn't know the gym had massages." Ryan said. "Oh they don't this is Duke, Sebastian, and Justin they do the laundry." Sharpay said. Troy glared at Sebastian who was massaging Gabriella's shoulders. Sebastian immediately stopped "Uh we've got to go." He said pulling Duke and Justin away. "So who won?" Taylor asked. "Troy." Zeke and Chad rolled their eyes. Troy didn't say anything. "Okay it's 5:30 we better get ready for the movie." Sharpay said as she stood up. Everyone followed her to the elevator. Sharpay and Taylor got off first since they were on floor seven followed by Zeke, Chad, and Ryan who were on floor thirteen.

Gabriella looked up at Troy. He had been very quite. His normally bright eyes were dark.

"Troy are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"No." Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I just don't like random strangers feeling up my girl."

"He was just massaging my shoulders and Sharpay made me." Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled and kissed her. Gabriella slid her hand into Troy's pocket and took out the room key with out him knowing.

"Plus your massages are way better!" Gabriella said as they pulled away.

"Really?"

"No." Gabriella laughed as the doors opened and ran away.

"Oh you're gonna get it now Montez!" Troy ran after her. He caught up to her in front of their door but Gabriella opened it and ran in. She tried to close the door but she wasn't quick enough. Troy pounced on Gabriella and pinned her to the bed. He started tickling her sides.

"AH NO...TROY...STOP..."

"Only if you say Troy Bolton is the sexiest man alive and he gives the best massages."

"NEVER!"

"Okay..." Troy kept tickling her sides.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! Troy Bolton is the sexiest man alive...and he gives the best massages." Gabriella barely choked out. "Thank you." Troy leaned down and kissed her. "Do you want the shower first?" Troy asked ask he pulled away. "Nah you can go first since I'll probably take longer." Gabriella said. "You sure?" Troy kissed her again. Gabriella nodded her head. "It's the least I could do since you're taking me shopping tomorrow." "Hahaha funny." Troy said as he walked into the bathroom.

Gabriella decided to call her mom since she never did.

_ring ring..._

(Gabriella/**Maria**)

"**Hello?" **

"Hi Mami."

"**Gabriella! How's Boston? Did you get there okay?" **

"We got here fine no problems. It's really pretty here with all the snow."

"**That's good. What are your plans for tonight I'm sure Sharpay has everyone on a time schedule." **

"Ha yea she does. Tonight we all are going to go see Jarhead but in return the guys have to take us shopping tomorrow. What about you?"

"**Scott's been keeping me busy. Actually the Bolton's and I are going to a show tonight."**

"Really what one?"

"**A slightly modern version of Shakespeare's "The Twelfth Night,' Sorry mija someone is at the door. Have fun." **

"Okay I will bye."

Gabriella hung up the phone as Troy walked out of the bathroom. "Were you talking on the phone?" Troy asked. "Yea I called my mom...you should probably do the same." Gabriella said before she walked into the bathroom.

**A few minutes later...**

Gabriella came out of the bathroom to get her clothes, wrapped only in a towel. "Hey sexy." Troy got off the bed and kissed her, pinning her to the wall. Gabriella kissed back. Troy licked her bottom lip and gently tugged on her towel. Gabriella pulled away. "Troy stop tugging on my towel!" Troy smirked. "I need to get dressed." Gabriella said trying to get out of his grasp. "No you don't." Troy grinned. "You want me to walk around like this for the rest of the night?" Gabriella said raising her eyebrows. Troy immediately stepped away from her so she could change.

Finally Gabriella emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Troy was watching something on ESPN. His cell phone was sitting next to him. "Troy did you call home?" Gabriella asked and sat down next to him. "Uh yea I was just talking to my dad on the phone..." Troy put the cell phone up to his ear. "...bye dad." Gabriella rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "It's six fifty we should get down to the lobby." Gabriella said.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella in the elevator. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight." Troy huskily whispered in her ear. "No you didn't." Gabriella giggled. "You look beautiful babe." Troy kissed her cheek. "Thanks, I love you." Gabriella hugged him. "I love you too babe." Troy leaned down to kiss her just as the elevator doors opened. Chad, Zeke and Ryan walked in. "Troy you'll never believe it!! I went down to the candy counter earlier and there's this girl who looks exactly like Sharpay down there!! And she was talking to a guy that looked exactly like you!! This totally proves my theory that everyone is born with a evil twin that gets sent to the opposite side of the country!!" Chad said. Everyone stared at him. "Chad that is probably the spaziest thing you have ever said." Zeke slapped the back of his head. "Okay first Sharpay already has a twin and second Troy and I met her already her name is Maddie." Gabriella said as the doors opened again revealing Sharpay and Taylor. "Okay I called Daddy and he got us a car so, we'll catch the 7:20 showing of Jarhead. I figured we could eat at the theater then go get something afterwards." Sharpay said as she walked into the elevator. The doors opened again and they followed Sharpay out to a huge black SUV with a driver. "To the Warren Theater please." She said as she climbed in.

A few minutes later...

They got to the movie theater around seven. "Okay I'll go get the tickets you guys go get snacks." Ryan said. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and walked over to the concession stand line. "Hi what can I get for ya?" A teenage boy asked. Troy and Gabriella stared at each other for a second before Troy said. "One medium popcorn a package of sour...no regular gummy worms and a Dr. Pepper." "Man! How do you do that?" Gabriella looked dumb founded at him. It was a little game they played when they went to the movies Troy would guess what Gabriella wanted, which changed every time, and he always got it right. "You thought you had me with the gummy bears didn't you." Troy laughed and paid for the food. "So where's my prize?" He said as they walked over to the group were Ryan was handing out tickets. Gabriella rolled her eyes and quickly pecked Troy on the lips then grabbed two tickets from Ryan. Everyone walked to the theater laughing at Chad's attempts to carry all of the candy he had bought.

"So where should we sit, front row, middle or back?" Zeke asked. "Middle." Everyone said together. Gabriella sat down next to Troy. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her then stole a gummy worm from the pack sitting on her lap. Gabriella kissed his cheek as the movie started.

About thirty minutes into the movie Troy leaned down so that his lips were barley touching Gabriella's ear and whispered. "I love you." Gabriella smiled and whispered "I love you too." Then snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

**Gabriella's P.O.V **

That's another thing about Troy that I love. He is always surprising me and saying he loves me at the most random moments but it is always feels so good to hear it from him. I smiled when I felt Troy pulling me closer to him. I breathed deep. His scent was almost intoxicating. Troy always managed to smell amazing to me...well not always especially after a game but most of the time.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I smiled when Gabriella let me pull her closer. I know she hates these kinds of movies but hopefully me shopping with her tomorrow will make up for it. I would do anything for that girl. The team always laughs at me saying I'm whipped but I don't care. I know that someday Gabriella would make the perfect wife but not right now we are both way too young.

**Normal P.O.V**

An hour and a half later the movie ended. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as they walked through the lobby. "Okay so I googled a cute little shop and I think that we could get a snack there since most of us had a lot of candy...Chad...So just follow me." Sharpay said leading the way. A few minutes later they arrived at a small Soda Shoppe. "Shar, this is an Ice Cream Parlor...it's like thirty degrease outside." Zeke said. "Yes but they also have the best hot chocolate in the country." Taylor pointed out after reading the sign. "Thank you." Sharpay stuck her tongue out at Zeke.

The smell of sweet chocolate and cinnamon filled the air as they walked inside. "Cool all of the ice cream flavors also come in hot chocolate!" Chad stood there amazed at the selection.

"What are you getting babe?" Troy asked Gabriella. "I can't decide between rocky road hot chocolate or holiday spice..." She trailed off studying the menu. "How 'bout you get one and I get the other." Troy said. "Good idea." Gabriella smiled. "Hi welcome to Ye Ole Soda Shoppe what can I get you?" The lady at the register said. "Well one rocky road hot chocolate and one holiday spice." Troy said. "Alright that will be $2.50." Troy paid and took their drinks off the counter. There were no tables inside just outside on the patio. "Hey guys we'll meet you outside." Gabriella said as she and Troy went to sit down. Once outside Troy sat down and pulled Gabriella onto his lap. "Mmm...This hot chocolate is the best. Thanks Troy." Gabriella kissed his cheek. "Wanna try some?" She offered him her cup. Troy took it and in turn gave her his. Everyone else came and sat down at the table with them.

A few minutes later the weather had changed drastically. The temperature must have dropped at least ten degrease. "Guys it's getting really cold. How far is it to the hotel?" Gabriella shivered. "It's just down the street. We better go." Sharpay said. Everyone stood up and started walking.

Troy noticed a little old lady a few feet ahead of them stumble and drop the sack she was carrying causing all of it's contents to go flying out. Troy ran ahead and helped her pick up her things. "Oh why thank you young man, you are too kind." They lady said as Troy handed her bag back. "Oh it's no problem." Troy said as the rest of the group caught up. "You youngsters should be getting inside there's a storm coming I can feel it." The lady said. "That's what we are planning to do. I hope you don't live too far from here yourself." Troy said. "Oh no I live with my daughter above the Soda Shoppe, she owns it." She smiled. "Really, we were just there. That is definitely the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted." Gabriella said. "Oh thank you, I better be going before the weather gets any worse. Have a nice night." The little old lady waved as she walked away. "That was really sweet of you Troy." Gabriella said as they continued walking. "Oh I didn't really think anything of it. I just saw her fall so I helped her." Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

By the time they had reached the hotel it had stared to snow, hard. Troy and Gabriella rushed up to their room desperate for warmth. They both quickly changed into warmer clothes, Troy in sweats and Gabriella in one Troy's sweat shirts and a pair of red flannel pajama pants.

"Troy why is it so freaking cold in here?" Gabriella mumbled into his chest. "I don't know babe, I turned the thermostat all the way up!" Troy said burying his head into her hair. It was at least one in the morning and their hotel room was freezing!

"Okay that's it I'm going to go down to the front desk and see what's going on...Oh my gosh I can see my own breath." Gabriella said, shivering.

"No way cool!" Troy sat up so he could see his own breath. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Keep my spot warm for me." Gabriella quickly pecked Troy's cheek then walked out of the room.

Gabriella walked out of the elevator into lobby and saw the night manager sleeping on one of the lobby couches.

"Um...Excuse me..." Gabriella read his name tag. "...Skippy."

Skippy jerked awake causing her to jump.

"Uh what do you need?" Skippy asked.

"Well um I think something is wrong with the heat in our room..." Gabriella started but Skippy cut her off.

"I'm sorry but I have more important things to do than teach some little girl how to use the thermostat. Now if you will excuse me." Skippy stood up from the couch and shoved Gabriella out of the way.

Gabriella stood there shocked for a few seconds before she walked back to the elevator.

Gabriella furiously stormed into her and Troy's room. "Hey babe what did they say?" Troy asked as he pulled her down onto the bed next to him. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well _Skippy _the night manager said that he had more important things to do than teach a little girl how to use the thermostat then shoved me out of his way so he could go sleep some more." She huffed into his chest. "Wait you mean he literally like pushed you out of his way?" Troy growled. Gabriella nodded her head. "This is bullshit! I'm going down there right now!" Troy yelled as he jumped out of bed. " NO Troy don't!" Gabriella said trying to pull him back down. "No I don't care who they are no one will talk to my girl like that!" Troy furiously stormed out of the room.

_troyellaHSMtroyellaHSMtroyellaHSMtroyellaHSMtroyellaHSMtroyellaHSM_

Troy came back into the room carrying two blankets. "What'd they say." Gabriella asked as he laid down. "Damn how did you get so warm?" Troy pulled her closer to him. "I thought I lost my old heating pad in the move but as it turns out it was in the bottom of my suit case. Now what did they say?" Gabriella pleaded. Troy laughed and wrapped the blankets around them.

"Mr. Moseby, the normal manager, told me that the heater for the building had just broken down and it was only a matter of time before the guest would wake up cold but he has the repair people coming tomorrow." He said into her neck. "What about _Skippy_?" Gabriella looked hard at Troy. "Go to sleep baby." Troy quickly kissed her.

"Trooyyy?"

"Sleep baby."

"Troy are you going to tell me or not?"

"Um...not."

"Fine!" Gabriella rolled over so her back was facing Troy and slid out of his grasp to the other side of the bed. "Come on Gabi you're not really mad at me are you?" Troy asked pulling her closer. "Why won't you tell me what is going to happen to Skippy?" Gabriella asked still not facing him. "I just didn't want to tell you that Mr. Moseby is going to fire him okay!" Troy sighed. Gabriella rolled over in his arms. "So you didn't want to upset me?" Gabriella asked. "Well yeah." Troy gave her a confused look. "Aw, that so sweet!" Gabriella slowly kissed him. Troy smiled after she pulled away. "Okay baby now I need sleep." Troy playfully kissed her nose.

Just as they were both about to fall asleep when the phone rang. Troy groaned and reached over Gabriella to push the speaker button.

"Hello?" Gabriella laughed at Troy's annoyed tone.

"Troy, it's Sharpay! Is your hotel room cold?" Sharpay yelled.

"Yes why do you care?" Troy nuzzled his head into Gabriella's neck as if he were trying to hide from Sharpay's voice.

"Because every person I've called has said there room is cold and mine is freezing!"

"Uh huh." Troy was gently placing kisses on Gabriella's neck causing her to giggle.

"So, I just wanted to add this to the list of reasons why my daddy should sue the hotel!" She practically yelled.

"Sharpay are you done yet?" Troy groaned, still kissing Gabriella's neck.

"WELL far be it from me to try to make your hotel stay more enjoyable you egotistical JOCK!"

Gabriella winced as she heard Sharpay slam the phone down. Troy laughed and hung up the speaker phone.

"She will do great things."

Gabriella laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Troy."

"Night Baby."

With that Troy and Gabriella finally feel into a deep sleep.

**AN**

**Okay I am soooo sorry it took sooooo long!!! This chapter probably isn't that good but please review!! Anyways Wrestling keeps me really busy but I will try to update when ever I can!! CONTEST!! For the contest you must PM me your answer (I don't want anyone to look at the reviews and cheat.) **


End file.
